


Satisfy my soul

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Het, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen trabaja en un centro erótico de masajes. Hombres... Mujeres... da igual; nadie se escapa de vivir una experiencia increíble con esas manos, hasta que aparece Misha. Todo lo que rodea a ese hombre de increíbles ojos azules es un misterio. ¿Llegará Jensen hasta el final para conocer su extraño comportamiento?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora: Quiero agradecer a Wesleyoso que me ha dado la idea de añadir una nota de misterio a este fanfic en lugar de dejarlo como algo pornil tal y como tenía en mente. He de reconocer que al principio no lo veía, pero conforme he ido escribiendo, me ha entusiasmado la idea. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> Nota de la autora 2: Este fanfic es para vosotras, para toda aquella que ha mandado su petición anónimamente para colaborar en el fic. Era una petición muy íntima, pero habéis confiado en mí y aquí tenéis el resultado. Os doy las gracias y espero que Jensen es complazca a todas ;)

**Título:** [Satisfy my soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9S0pAUFvdE)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPF

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Kim Rhodes, Jason Manns, Ben Edlund...

**Partes:** 9

**Estado:** Terminado

**Número de palabras:** 26.8 82 .

**Beteo:** Wesleyoso

**Rating:** NC—17

 **Warning:** Sexo explícito, handjob, blowjob, public places, angst, mistery, het, barebacking, Jared, rimming.

 **Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en un centro erótico de masajes. Hombres... Mujeres... da igual; nadie se escapa de vivir una experiencia increíble con esas manos, hasta que aparece Misha. Todo lo que rodea a ese hombre de increíbles ojos azules es un misterio. ¿Llegará Jensen hasta el final para conocer su extraño comportamiento?

 **Nota de la autora:** Quiero agradecer a Wesleyoso que me ha dado la idea de añadir una nota de misterio a este fanfic en lugar de dejarlo como algo pornil tal y como tenía en mente. He de reconocer que al principio no lo veía, pero conforme he ido escribiendo, me ha entusiasmado la idea. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

 **Nota de la autora 2:** Este fanfic es para _vosotras,_ para toda aquella que ha mandado su petición anónimamente para colaborar en el fic. Era una petición muy íntima, pero habéis confiado en mí y aquí tenéis el resultado. Os doy las gracias y espero que Jensen es complazca a todas ;)

 

DIAS DE PUBLICACIÓN

 

\- Parte 1 : jueves 13 de Noviembre

\- Parte 2: lunes 17 de Noviembre

\- Parte 3: miércoles 19 de Noviembre

\- Parte 4: viernes 21 de Noviembre

\- Parte 5: lunes 24 de Noviembre

\- Parte 6: miércoles 26 de Noviembre

\- Parte 7: viernes 28 de Noviembre

\- Parte 8: martes 2 de Diciembre

\- Parte 9: jueves 4 de Diciembre

 

 

 

**SATISFY MY SOUL**

 

_Satisfy my soul, let the day begin_

_Make the evening roll, let the big sky in_

_Satisfy my heart, it's so good to feel_

_Love is all around, and all the hurt will heal_

 

_Oh, this is what my heart needs to feel_

_Oh, this is what my heart needs to feel_

 

_Satisfy my soul, take away this pain_

_Something has to end,to begin again_

_Satisfy my heart, it's so good to feel_

_Love is all around, and all the hurt will heal_

 

_Oh healing, every moment, every wish you have comes true_

_Healing, every feeling, that is about to come to you_

_Satisfy my soul, let the day begin_

_Make the evening roll, let the big sky in_

_Satisfy my heart, it's so good to feel_

_Love is all around, and all the hurt will heal_

 

_Oh this is what my heart needs to feel_

_Oh this is what my heart needs to feel_

_(Whoo, to feel)_

_Oh this is what my heart needs to feel_

_(Need to feel baby)_

_Oh this is what my heart needs to feel_

_(Ooh)_

 

 

 

 

PARTE 1

 

 

El despertador sonó conectando la radio y sonando bien alto la canción de Paul Carrack “Satisfy my soul”

Jensen abrió los ojos y miró al techo. No recordaba qué día de la semana era, pero le dio igual porque todos eran iguales, y no se quejaba porque le gustaba su vida, pero siempre era la misma historia desde hacía varios años.

Tarareando la canción se metió en la ducha, donde cantó a voz en grito el estribillo sin importarle si le oían los vecinos o no. Se vistió, se preparó un café con muy poca leche y mucho azúcar, y caminó hacia su trabajo. Lo tenía enfrente. Lo veía desde la ventana de su apartamento. Podía considerarse un afortunado de tardar más en bajar las tres plantas andando, que cruzar la puerta y posicionarse en su puesto de trabajo.

Casualmente su empresa se llamaba como esa canción que había estado cantando. Nunca le había preguntado a Kim, la jefa, si tenía algo que ver. Se anotó mentalmente la pregunta para algún descanso que tuviera.

— Buenos días —Kim ya estaba colocada detrás del mostrador, preparando la caja para el día y comprobando la agenda de sus trabajadores—. Menuda cara traes, Jen.

— Prrrfff —odiaba que lo llamaran así, pero no dijo nada porque Kim lo sabía de sobra. Debía de estar de buen humor—. Buenos días para ti también, Kim.

— En serio, ¿te ha pasado algo en la cara?

Preocupado de que pudiera ser otra cosa que su típica cara mañanera de adormecimiento que ni una ducha extra larga podía quitar, se acercó a uno de los espejos que había en la entrada y se miró.

— Parece que me ha picado una araña —se tocó el párpado para comprobar que, efectivamente, se le estaba hinchando.

— ¿Eres alérgico? —la mujer parecía preocupada.

— No. Ya me han picado antes más arañas y no me ha pasado nunca nada.

— Tómate un antiinflamatorio y reza para que no se te ponga como un huevo —la mujer le alargó una pastilla y un botellín de agua.

— Lo mismo me da súper poderes ¿Te imaginas? —le sacó la lengua mientras aceptaba lo que ella le tendía—. Acabar el día con mi sentido arácnido desarrollado y expulsando telas de araña.

— Pues no sé si le gustará eso a tus clientes. Ve a cambiarte. La señora Lloyd está a punto de llegar.

— ¿Otra vez? Se pasa más tiempo aquí que en su casa.

— Eso es porque haces las cosas bien.

— Y porque está salida.

— Jeeeeeensen —le riñó como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras salía de detrás del mostrador.

— Que sí —se metió la pastilla en la boca y bebió un buen trago de agua—, que no muerda la mano a quien me da de comer. Me lo has dicho mil veces.

— Pues a ver si te lo aprendes —con todo lo bajita que era, Kim empujó a Jensen por la espalda hacia su puesto de trabajo al final del pasillo.

Jensen entró, se descolgó la mochila para dejarla en su taquilla y sacó su uniforme.

Una de las cosas buenas que tenía ese trabajo era que había podido elegir su propio uniforme dentro de la amplia gama que tenían. Para estar lo más cómodo posible había elegido un pantalón lo suficientemente ancho para que pudiera moverse bien, y que cuando se agachaba, le hacía un culete redondo y provocador. O al menos eso le habían dicho. La parte de arriba había escogido una camisola que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, con cuello en V y de color gris oscuro, a juego con los pantalones. Y descalzo, siempre descalzo.

Se cambió de ropa, preparó todo lo que iba a necesitar y se lavó bien las manos. La higiene era fundamental.

 

Puntual como un reloj, la señora Lloyd entró en la sala con una amplia sonrisa.

— Buenos días —entró dándole un repaso visual a toda la retaguardia de Jensen aprovechando que estaba de espaldas.

— Buenos días —Jensen se volvió con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro. Alargó el brazo y la atrajo hacia él—. ¿Cama o suelo?

Ella se ruborizó y sus mejillas hicieron juego con el albornoz que previamente se había puesto en los aseos.

— No es una cama, querido; es una camilla.

Jensen se acercó mucho a ella y le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Y a quién le importa cuando el masaje es bueno?

Ella le dio la razón asintiendo, dejándose guiar por él.

— Tú decides.

Jensen la guió hacia la camilla. No quería empezar su jornada laboral tirado en el suelo así que, si podía elegir, así estaba más cómodo.

— ¿Qué tipo de masaje quieres hoy? —Jensen esperó a que la mujer se quitara el albornoz. Debajo llevaba una toalla que ocultaba lo mínimo. Todos los clientes debían de vestir el albornoz sobre una toalla. Eran normas de la empresa.

— Sorpréndeme —ahora fue ella la que le devolvió el guiño—. Como siempre.

Jensen se echó en las manos una esencia florar, se la extendió, y espero a que se calentara sobre su piel para comenzar con el masaje.

Cuando estaba en la universidad, jamás se imaginó que acabaría trabajando en un centro de masajes eróticos. Le habían concedido una buena beca como jugador de Baseball, pero una mala caída lo alejó definitivamente de jugar de manera profesional meses antes de acabar la carrera. Una cosa había llevado a la otra hasta que acabó ahí. Y no se quejaba porque podía haber sido mucho peor.

 

La señora Lloyd debía de tener cuarenta y pocos, quizás algunos menos, pero tenía tantas operaciones en su cara y en el cuerpo, que era imposible averiguar su edad real. Lo cierto era que no estaba nada mal. Era la típica mujer que estaba casada con un marido adinerado que pasaba de ella olímpicamente y que le daba una buena cantidad de dinero todos los meses para que lo dejase tranquilo. Y ella parecía estar de acuerdo con eso.

Jensen le soltó la toalla y la puso de manera que no se le viera nada, aunque a ella no le habría importado, y comenzó a masajearla por las manos.

Uno a uno, iba estirándole los dedos, calentándole las palmas de las manos y relajándole los músculos de los brazos.

Lo bueno que tenía esa mujer es que nunca hablaba y eso Jensen lo agradecía. Él se dejaba llevar por lo que quisiera el cliente; había quien llegaba allí contando su vida entera y Jensen tenía que seguirles la conversación como si realmente estuviera interesado, y otros que guardaban silencio porque habían ido expresamente para relajarse. Esos eran sus favoritos.

La señora Lloyd comenzó a emitir pequeños jadeos, y eso que apenas había empezado. Esa era otra cosa que Jensen no soportaba; los jadeos. Lo hacían sentir incómodo. Lo entendía, y lo respetaba, pero a veces se sentía obligado él también a emitir algún sonido cuando no era así.

Las mujeres sobre todo lo miraban pidiéndole sin hablar que participara, pero él les sonreía silencioso y desviaba la miraba, ejerciendo más presión con las manos, haciendo así que se centraran en otra cosa y que olvidaran que él no estaba ahí para pasarlo bien, sino para hacerlas pasar a ellas un buen rato.

Con los hombres les pasaba lo mismo. Independientemente de que sus inclinaciones sexuales cayeran más hacia ese lado, él ante todo era un profesional y jamás pondría en peligro su trabajo por un paja de cinco minutos. Tampoco iba a ir de duro por la vida fingiendo que alguna que otra vez se había fijado en alguno de sus clientes. Muchos de los hombres que iban allí tenían cuerpos de escándalo y no haberse quedado mirando un poquito más de la cuenta hubiera sido una auténtica pena.

La señora Lloyd gimió cuando sintió las manos de Jensen acariciarle el muslo. Iba a relajarle los músculos de esa zona, pero ella, instintivamente, separó con sutileza las piernas.

Normalmente, con casi todos sus clientes era así; cuarenta y cinco minutos de masaje, y diez o quince de masaje _personal,_ pero esa mujer era una de sus clientas más antiguas, y más fieles, y si sólo quería el final, él se lo daría. Lo bueno era que luego se marchaba y tenía más de media hora libre hasta que llegara el siguiente cliente.

Antes de seguir se embadurnó bien las manos con el mismo aceite de antes y fue subiendo poco a poco las manos. Cuando llegó a su sexo, puso la mano encima abarcándolo por entero. Lo frotó y lo humedeció con el aceite que se había puesto. Luego procedió a ir al grano, como a ella le gustaba.

Recorrió con las yemas de una manera muy sutil los labios mayores para luego pasar a los labios menores. Los acarició y los separó, llegando a la unión de ambos, donde ese mágico botón ya le estaba esperando.

Ella arqueó la espalda, ronroneando, sabiendo lo que venía ahora. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero ese hombre sabía tocarla en el sitio acertado, ni un milímetro más abajo o arriba. Era perfecto ejerciendo la presión adecuada, sabiendo casi instintivamente acelerar o aminorar el ritmo según viera en ese momento.

Extasiada por esos dedos, ella sólo pudo rendirse a esa placentera sensación que había comenzado a sentir. Ojalá tardase un poco más porque disfrutaba plenamente del momento, pero Jensen sabía dónde tocarla para que ya no hubiera nada más en el mundo que él y sus dedos. Con un débil jadeo comenzó a correrse hasta que se quedó inerte sobre la camilla con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

Los labios de Jensen se curvaron hacia arriba, disimulando una pícara sonrisa. Le puso bien la toalla por encima a la señora Lloyd y caminó hacia el aseo que tenía detrás para lavarse las manos. Cuando volvió, la ayudó a incorporarse en la camilla.

— ¿Bien? —le preguntó alejándose para ordenar los tarros de esencia que tenía tras él.

— Ya sabes la respuesta, querido —con agilidad, ella se bajó de la camilla y caminó hasta ponerse tras él muy cerca, quizás demasiado. Lo rodeó con el brazo y le alcanzó el paquete frotándolo luego con la palma—. Si alguna vez quieres que te devuelva el favor, no tienes más que pedirlo.

Jensen se puso en tensión. No le gustaba que le tocasen sin su permiso. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

— Aquí sólo toco yo —respondió serio y en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas que la mujer se había extralimitado.

La señora Lloyd retiró la mano, pero sin abandonar en ningún momento su sonrisa.

— Pues qué pena —y le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse—. Hasta mañana.

Jensen la vio irse. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ella, cogió la toalla con la que se había secado las manos y la lanzó hacia el cesto de ropa para lavar, atinando de lleno.

Podía tomarse esa intromisión a mal y cabrearse para el resto del día, o tumbarse en la colchoneta y dormir los treinta y cinco minutos que le sobraban. Optó por lo segundo.

 

 

 

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad. Disimuladamente miraba de reojo el reloj deseando que fuera ya la hora de comer. Ese día no había quedado como siempre con sus dos mejores amigos para almorzar, pero necesitaba desconectar antes de seguir con el turno de la tarde.

Justo cuando se fue el último cliente de la mañana y él iba a comenzar a cambiarse, Kim entró en la sala. Jensen la miró porque sabía que eso no era nada bueno.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor —la mujer se dejó de rodeos.

Jensen levantó las cejas antes de responder, dándole a entender que siguiera hablando.

— Richard ha tenido que ir a urgencias porque se ha roto el dedo meñique del pie con una de las patas de la camilla y aún le quedan dos clientes por atender.

— Joder —gruñó—. Es mi hora del almuerzo. Si lo atiendo, no me da tiempo de comer nada antes de que llegue el siguiente que tengo programado.

— Lo sé, por eso te estoy pidiendo que me hagas este favor —Kim se pasó la mano por la nuca, acariciando su pelo corto cortado a capas—. Es un cliente nuevo, y lo necesitamos. Este mes la cosa no ha estado muy bien y, o remontamos, o nos vamos todos a la calle.

Jensen apretó los dientes tragándose la queja. Sabía cómo estaba el histórico de ventas de la empresa porque él mismo lo había analizado en la última reunión de personal. Los clientes habían descendido considerablemente en los últimos años y, aunque había muchos que se mantenían fieles, cada vez costaba más captar socios nuevos.

— Por favor, Jensen. Sé que dejarte sin comer es una putada, pero no podemos permitirnos el lujo de decir que no a nuevos clientes.

— Lo sé —gruñó, sabiendo que llevaba razón.

— Te recompensaré.

A Jensen le brillaron los ojos.

— Me dejarás una tarde libre.

— Jensen...

— Richard volverá y necesitará recuperar sus horas.

— Muchos de tus clientes sólo quieren tus servicios y no los de otros.

— Pero a otros les da igual.

Un silencio espeso y algo incómodo los rodeó. Al final la mujer accedió.

— Está bien, pero me avisarás con tiempo para organizar tu agenda.

— ¡Hecho! —Jensen le tendió la mano para estrechársela y así sellar el trato.

— Genial —Kim no parecía muy convencida, pero accedió—. Tu nuevo cliente ya está aquí. En dos minutos te lo haré pasar.

— Vale —Jensen ni se volvió para responder. Rebuscó en su mochila para ver si le quedaba alguna barrita de cereales y así por lo menos matar un poco el hambre que tenía, pero no encontró ninguna. Frustrado y hambriento, se preparó para su nuevo cliente.

 

Tal y como le había dicho Kim, a los dos minutos entró un hombre. Jensen apenas lo miró mientras terminaba de poner una toalla limpia sobre la camilla. Cuando se volvió, se encontró siendo observado muy de cerca por unos ojos de un color azul casi imposible. Confundido, parpadeó bizqueando ligeramente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Hola, me llamo Jensen.

— Misha —le sonrió con una escueta sonrisa.

— Encantado —le estrechó la mano y luego le indicó que eligiera—. ¿Qué prefieres, camilla o colchoneta?

Misha sopesó la pregunta unos segundos antes de responder.

— Camilla.

Jensen asintió, indicándole con el brazo que tomara asiento.

— Quítate al albornoz y túmbate boca abajo —le indicó al ser nuevo mientras se daba la vuelta para echarse aceite en las manos—. ¿Llevas algo debajo?

Misha asintió. Obedeció a Jensen y se tumbó boca abajo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento. Cuando sintió las manos de ese hombre en su espalda, todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión, pero se relajó enseguida. Se notaba que era bueno en lo que hacía.

— Si hay algo que no te guste, me lo dices, ¿vale? —la voz de Jensen fue tranquila y relajada.

— De acuerdo.

Un apacible silencio reinó durante el masaje que sólo se vio interrumpido por la voz de Jensen para indicarle que se diera la vuelta. Siempre seguía la misma rutina y rara vez se salía del orden mentalmente trazado, más que nada porque así tenía los minutos calculados y no tenía que estar todo el rato mirando el reloj por si se pasaba de la hora.

Cuando el masaje en sí terminó, volvió a echarse aceite en las manos. Lo puso sobre el muslo y lo subió. El cliente llevaba unos calzoncillos negros con los bordes naranja. Si no hubiera llevado nada, nada más empezar Jensen le habría echado una toalla por encima. A algunos no les importaba la desnudez, pero a él sí, y no tenía por qué aguantar más culos peludos de la cuenta.

Se notaba que era la primera vez que Misha asistía a ese lugar, porque la prenda no era lo mejor para iniciar el masaje.

— ¿Te quitas los calzoncillos o no te importa que se manchen?

Misha abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido, confundido por la pregunta.

— No te entiendo.

En ese mismo momento Jensen estaba deslizando una mano por la cara interna del muslo, provocando que Misha saltara con agilidad de la camilla y lo mirara desde el otro lado. Jensen lo miró a su vez.

— Ahora viene el masaje erótico —le explicó—. Ese es el servicio que ofrecemos y que nos diferencia del resto, por eso nuestros precios son ligeramente más altos.

— Ah —fue todo lo que atinó a decir—. No... No lo sabía.

— Siento si has pensado que suelo meterle mano a todo el mundo —sonrió con encanto—. Ya me he llevado más de una bofetada porque hay gente que se piensa lo que no es.

— Lo siento —Misha parecía realmente arrepentido—. Este masaje me lo recomendó un amigo y, ciertamente, no me dijo nada del final.

— Supongo que querría darte una sorpresa.

— Eso parece.

Otro silencio reinó el lugar, ésta vez más pesado que el anterior.

— ¿Seguimos? —Jensen miró de reojo el reloj de la pared—. No puedo pasarme del tiempo.

— Tengo que irme —Misha se estiró para alcanzar el albornoz y se lo puso—. Gracias por el masaje.

Jensen no tuvo tiempo para decir nada porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, Misha ya se había ido.

— Pero... ¿qué? —se quedó mirando la puerta pestañeando sin saber qué hacer ahora.

 

 

 

— Hoy ha venido un tipo muy raro a darse un masaje —Jensen puso a un lado su cartera y el teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa del bar para darle paso al camarero para que dejara lo que había encargado. Había quedado con sus amigos para cenar antes de volver a casa.

— ¿Qué le pasaba? —Jared, su amigo, repartió las bebidas y puso la fuente de patatas fritas con distintas salsas en el medio para que todos alcanzaran.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres oír las historias del trabajo de Jensen mientras comemos? —Jason, el tercero del grupo pero no por eso menos importante, mojó una patata en la salsa de guacamole y se la llevó a la boca—. Recuerda aquella vez que contó lo del tío ese que tenía tres huevos.

— Buah, eso no es nada —Jared también mojó su patata en la misma salsa y siguió hablando—. Fue mucho peor cuando nos contó lo del micro pene. Qué pena. Si yo tuviera un micro pene no se lo enseñaría a nadie.

— Quizás esa es la única forma que tenía ese hombre para masturbarse —razonó Jason.

— Pues con los dedos de Jensen... no sé cómo atinó —Jared se metió un puñado de patatas en la boca y las masticó.

— Gracias por excluirme de mi propia conversación —les agradeció el aludido mirándoles—. Recordadme que no os vuelva a contar nada personal de mi trabajo.

— No te pongas tonto —Jason le dio un codazo—. Te encanta contarnos cosas.

En eso llevaba razón, y desde que Misha había salido zumbando del masaje, no había podido parar de pensar en él.

— A ver —comenzó intentando aclarar las ideas—. Hoy ha venido un tío nuevo. De nuestra edad más o menos —les explicó—. Era la primera vez que venía. Bueno, pues cuando fui a pasar a darle el masaje erótico... salió pitando de allí.

— ¿Sabía que tocaba eso? Hay gente muy despistada.

— Al principio no, pero se lo expliqué.

— ¿Y aún así se fue sin la pajita? —Jared puso cara rara—. Ese tío es muy raro.

— Hay gente a la que le da vergüenza esas cosas —razonó Jason.

— Creo que eres el único tío del mundo al que le daría vergüenza —lo cortó Jared.

— ¿Era tímido? —Jason dejó de comer para centrarse en la cuestión que tenían entre manos—. O igual tiene alguna disfunción eréctil. ¿Le notaste algo raro?

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

— No le vi particularmente tímido, aunque tampoco dijo gran cosa. Apenas pude tocarle nada así que no sé si tiene alguna disfunción o simplemente no tenía ganas.

— ¿Era un tío, no? —Jared seguía hablando sin dejar de comer—. Los tíos siempre tenemos ganas.

— En eso tiene razón —Jason le tuvo que dar la razón. Luego se volvió hacia Jensen—. ¿Y si ya se había corrido?

— No le vi el calzoncillo mojado y estuvo boca abajo todo el rato. Habría mojado la toalla y no; estaba seca.

— Hay gente que retro eyacula hacia dentro. Conocí a un yogui que hacía eso —Jason le dio un sorbo a su botellín de cerveza.

— Eso no puede ser bueno —Jared negó con la cabeza—. ¿Tenía pene, verdad?

— Que sí —Jensen respondió alargando las vocales—. Lo mismo son imaginaciones mías, pero... no sé. Lo noté como si se hubiera quedado con las ganas.

— A ver si es de alguna religión rara de esas —Jared parecía haber encontrado la respuesta—. Aunque no lo parezca, aún hay gente que es del anillo ese raro de la castidad.

— No tenía pinta —Jensen seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos—. No sé, pero intuyo que, bajo otras circunstancias, ese tío me habría dejado llegar hasta el final.

Tras un pequeño silencio, la voz de Jason cayó sobre ellos como un jarro de agua fría.

— ¿No se os ha ocurrido pensar que, a lo mejor, el tío no es gay?

De nuevo otro silencio, pero ésta vez Jared no dejó de asentir.

— Pues vas a tener razón, Jensen —lo miró jocoso—, igual si no hubieras tenido pene, ese tío te habría hecho más caso.

— Cállate —lo mandó a callar, jodido, porque quizás tuviera razón.

— Si vuelve, ya lo comprobarás —razonó Jason volviendo a las patatas fritas antes de que Jared se las comiera todas—. Quizás sólo lo pillaste en un mal día.

Jensen no respondió. Alcanzó varias patatas y se las llevó a la boca. Mientras las masticaba comenzó a pensar en que quizás Jason tuviera razón. Desde luego tenía sentido puesto que no sabía en qué consistía el final del masaje. Mierda. ¿Había metido la pata?

 

 

 

Misha abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró cerrando de un golpe. Con las llaves en la mano, caminó hacia la última puerta de su pequeño hogar. Sin llamar, giró el picaporte y entró.

— ¿Tú sabías que en ese sitio dan un masaje erótico al final?

Ben se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el montón de hojas que estaba leyendo.

— Sí.

La franqueza de su amigo le bajó el cabreo.

— Me podrías haber avisado.

— Era fundamental el factor sorpresa, porque si ya ibas sugestionado, no iba a ser igual.

Misha tenía que darle la razón, pero no quería. Le molestaba haber pasado ese mal rato, y lo que era peor; haber dejado a Jensen de la manera en que lo hizo. Ese pobre hombre sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo y no se merecía que lo hubieran interrumpido de esa manera.

— ¿Ha pasado algo que debas contarme? —Edlund se giró en su silla y volvió a ponerse las gafas.

— No. Me fui de allí antes de que me tocara.

— Pero... ¿Tuviste algún tipo de respuesta o de reacción?

— No. Nada.

Ben tardó un rato en seguir la conversación.

— Es lo que esperábamos.

Misha asintió. Eso ya lo sabía él pero se sentía... traicionado. No le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas, sobre todo si él estaba involucrado.

Al ver que Edlund se había vuelto en su silla y se había enfrascado de nuevo en la lectura que había dejado a medias, supo que esa conversación había llegado a su fin. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el baño. Allí se encerró con el pestillo y dejó de caer la cabeza en la puerta. No se encontraba bien. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no estaba bien. ¿Tendría algo que ver Jensen en que aún tuviera el corazón a mil?

 


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE 2

 

 

La respiración se le aceleró. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, haciendo que los pezones se endurecieran buscando una caricia, la que fuera, pero que sabía que no vendría.

Ese hombre tenía que ser Dios porque esas manos no podían ser de ese mundo.

La tocaban acariciándola donde ella quería, al ritmo que necesitaba. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía si nunca le había dicho nada?

Se moría por sentir uno de esos dedos dentro de ella. Muchas veces había fantaseado con ello en la soledad de su dormitorio en el campus. Se masturbaba pensando en él, en cómo sería tumbado sobre ella, cómo jadearía su nombre o cualquier otra cosa prohibida mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, devorándole los labios, besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento. Ella lo rodearía con sus piernas, exprimiéndole al máximo, bailando al mismo ritmo que él.

Pero todo eso era un sueño, una fantasía húmeda demasiado recurrente. La realidad era que ese hombre era inalcanzable aunque la tocara todas las semanas durante una hora. En esos sesenta minutos, ella cerraba los ojos y fantaseaba con él, con esas manos que la recorrían y la exploraban, que la llevaban al paraíso una y otra vez sin apenas esfuerzo.

Cuando acababa, se vestía y se iba, deseando poder tener más dinero para ir allí a diario y rezando porque algún día Jensen se fijara en ella.

 

 

 

Durante un par de semanas Jensen no volvió a ver a Misha. Había pensado en él y en su extraña reacción, pero conforme fueron pasando los días, su mente volvió a la normalidad. Su rutina diaria era como un refugio para él y se sentía cómodo así.

Ese día había sido como otro cualquiera, hasta que notó unos ojos azules mirarle desde la puerta.

Estaba esperando a su nuevo cliente cuando éste entró por la puerta. Al percatarse de que era Misha, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia él.

— Misha —soltó sin darse cuenta que lo había tuteado—. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Misha sonrió. Avanzó tras cerrar la puerta y se quedó al otro lado de la camilla.

— Yo también me alegro de volver —pareció sonrojarse un poco—. Tienes muy buenas manos.

Ésta vez fue el turno de Jensen de ponerse un poco colorado. Además porque no pudo evitar pensar que no había llegado al final del masaje, que si no lo hubiera puesto en un altar, modestia aparte.

— Gracias —luego señaló entre ellos—. ¿Camilla otra vez?

— Sí —asintió quitándose el albornoz para quedarse con unos pantalones cortos deportivos.

Al verlos, Jensen supuso que no habría masaje erótico. Sin decirle nada, se untó un aceite balsámico templado en las manos y comenzó por el centro de la espalda.

— ¿Hoy tampoco vas a querer el masaje erótico?

— No.

La lacónica respuesta le hizo más complicado seguir con la conversación.

— No soy psicólogo —comenzó—, pero... si tienes algún problema o timidez, puedo ayudarte a superarlo.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa antes de responder.

— Gracias, pero no es necesario —le reconfortó—. No me ocurre nada traumático. Simplemente quiero el masaje normal.

— ¿Eres hetero?

¡Mierda! No podía hacer ese tipo de preguntas a sus clientes. Si Kim se llegase a enterar, iba a ponerle las orejas coloradas durante un buen rato. Por suerte Misha no parecía molesto.

— No, no lo soy —no había ningún tipo de pudor en su respuesta—, pero no me apetece el masaje erótico. ¿Es obligatorio que me lo des?

— No, claro que no —respondió centrándose en su trabajo—. Perdona mi poca profesionalidad.

— Está bien —lo tranquilizó. Sabía que Jensen seguía culpándose, así que intentó mantener una conversación amena—. Cuando pedí cita, me dijo tu jefa que estabas muy solicitado. Esa es muy buena señal.

— Sí, no puedo quejarme.

— ¿Les das masajes a hombres y mujeres por igual?

— La mayoría son mujeres. Imagino que es porque no saben que soy gay —le confesó sin saber muy bien por qué—. Los pocos hombres que vienen a que otro hombre le de un masaje suelen tener otro perfil y van a otro lado.

— Ya entiendo. Yo no me imagino dándole un masaje íntimo a ninguna mujer. Creo que no sabría ni por donde empezar —confesó animándose al oír la risa de Jensen—, y por lo que mis amigos heteros me cuentan, es más fácil encontrar el santo grial que el punto G.

Jensen no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

— Bueno, sólo hace falta tener mano izquierda y ser paciente —fue lo único que pudo responder porque ninguna de sus clientas eran iguales.

Sin darse cuenta, la hora del masaje llegó a su fin. Jensen se asombró cuando se dio cuenta de que el reloj había avanzado una hora en lo que él habría jurado habían sido sólo cinco minutos.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y deseándole una feliz semana, Misha cerró tras él la puerta dejando a Jensen solo y confundido. ¿Siempre iba a ser así? Entendía que no quisiera que le tocase alguna vez, pero... ¿siempre? Comenzaba a sospechar que ahí pasaba algo.

 

 

 

— Joder tío, en serio, jamás había visto a nadie tan obsesionado por tocarle las pelotas a otro tanto como tú —Jared estaba tirado en su silla, en el mismo bar de siempre, esperando a que apareciera Jason para comer los tres juntos—. Míratelo, ¿eh? Te estás obsesionando.

— Tú sí que me tocas los huevos todos los días y yo no te digo nada.

— Qué más quisieras tú —le guiñó un ojo. Se incorporó en la silla y lo miró—. Mira, si te gusta este tío, házselo saber. Total, el no ya lo tienes.

— Es que no sé si me gusta.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es que no entiendo que no quiera el masaje erótico.

— Ahhhhhhhh, acabáramos —Jared levantó ambos brazos porque al fin había pillado a Jensen—. A ti lo que te pasa es que te han herido en tu amor propio. Nadie hace las pajillas como tú y te jode que ese tío no quiera ni que le toques ahí abajo. Es eso, ¿no?

— ¡Qué coño va a ser eso! —Jensen se bebió medio botellín de un trago—. Es que no lo entiendo. Es que venir a un sitio de masajes eróticos para luego no quererlo es igual de absurdo que pedir una ensalada de pollo sin pollo. Para eso pides una ensalada normal, ¿no?

— Igual le gustas y quiere que le des tú los masajes. La gente hace cosas muy raras cuando se obsesionan —Jared se lo quedó mirando fijamente insinuándole que conocía muy de cerca a alguien así.

Jensen le lanzó un cacahuete.

— No sé. No lo veo yo obsesionado como tú dices.

— Bueno, tú por si acaso lleva un spray de pimienta en la mochila.

— Claro, para echárselo a la ensalada de pollo.

Jared se rió por la broma moviendo la silla bajo su enorme cuerpo.

— ¿De qué os reís? Jason llegó en ese momento con un sobre blanco en la mano.

— De Jensen, que es tonto —Jared le quitó el sobre de las manos y lo abrió—. Genial, has conseguido las entradas. ¿Te han costado mucho?

— Sólo tres horas de cola.

— Eso se merece que te invitemos nosotros a comer —Jensen levantó la mano para llamar al camarero.

— ¡Hey! —Jared comenzó a quejarse, pero enseguida se le pasó para seguir metiéndose con Jensen.

 

 

 

— Separa las piernas. Eso es.

Jensen subía por la cara interna del muslo con ambas manos, liberando así de tensiones esa zona que la mujer tenía tan castigada. A continuación pasó a acariciarle el clítoris. Conocía a su clienta y sabía qué debía hacer ahora. Apretó con los dedos y aceleró la fricción, frotando ese prohibido lugar hasta notar que el cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar.

Era rápido, eficiente y nunca fallaba. Jensen era el amante perfecto.

La mujer se levantó de la camilla, saciada, feliz y rejuvenecida un par de años. Le sonrió antes de colocarse la bata y desaparecer tras la puerta. Él caminó hacia el aseo, se lavó las manos, cambió la toalla de la camilla y miró la hora. Aún quedaba cinco minutos para su próximo cliente así que se sentó a mirar el teléfono móvil.

Mientras ojeaba el correo y borraba los emails chorras que le mandaban sus amigos, no pudo evitar pensar en Misha. Ya hacía varios días que no le veía y se preguntaba cómo le iría.

 

 

 

 

Los sábado por la noche solían quedar para tomar algo, ir al cine, a cenar, o a lo que surgiera.

Al principio eran un grupo bastante grande. La mayoría se habían conocido en la universidad y, con el paso de los años, habían conservado la amistad. Algunos incluso integraron a sus novias con ellos. Eso estaba bien porque entre ellas se habían hecho amigas y podían quedar a hacer más cosas juntos sin necesidad de dejar tirado a nadie, pero con el paso de los años pasó lo que tenía que pasar y cada uno se fue distanciando.

No era algo que se hiciera a propósito, pero compaginar vida laboral y vida privada era muy complicado, amén de cuando ya había hijos de por medio. Cuadrar todo eso era algo prácticamente imposible, dando como resultado que al final quedasen los tres de siempre para ir al concierto: Jared, Jason y él.

Ahora ni siquiera eso porque Jason había llamado un par de horas atrás para decir que le había salido una urgencia en el trabajo y que no podría ir con ellos, cosa que Jared aprovechó para llevar a su novia.

A Jensen le caía bien. Era una buena chica, muy simpática y con la misma vitalidad que Jared, pero cuando estaba con ellos no podía evitar sentirse como la alcahueta del grupo. Por mucho que estuvieran rodeados de gente en un concierto de varios grupos de rock, no podía evitar sentirse desplazado, y eso que aún no habían empezado con los besitos y los arrumacos.

 

El concierto era más bien un festival donde varios grupos de rock de segunda hacían su versión de canciones de otros grupos más populares. No tenía mala pinta y había mucho ambiente. Y cerveza. Eso al menos evitó que se quisiera pegar un tiro al saber que Jason no iba.

Conforme fue transcurriendo la velada, se le fue pasando esa sensación, hasta que llegaron a la primera balada y Jared y su novia comenzaron los besitos. Entonces le entraron ganas de arrancarse los ojos.

Sin decir nada, porque tampoco iba a ser un corta puntos además de un aguanta velas, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a esquivar personas y salir de allí un rato. Iba a por una cerveza. O dos. Las que fueran.

Se las tomó apoyado en la barra que habían puesto al fondo del estadio. La noche era magnífica. Incluso las estrellas habían hecho su aparición en el cielo. Cerveza y buena música. Eso le mejoró el ánimo.

Se tomó la última y volvió de nuevo al tumulto. Recordaba que Jared estaba más o menos por el medio. De todas formas, su amigo era fácil de ver con lo alto que era.

Cuando aún le quedaba un trecho para llegar a su sitio, y cansado de empujar para que le dejaran paso, de pronto se encontró al lado de Misha. Ambos se miraron durante un segundo, hasta que Jensen le adelantó la mano para estrecharle la suya y saludarlo.

— Hey, no sabía que te gustaba el rock.

— Tengo unos gustos muy variados —Misha le sonrió, enseñándole sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

Jensen no pudo evitar mirarle. No sabía si era él, la música, las cervezas, o la noche estrellada, pero Misha estaba particularmente atractivo esa noche, más que otras veces, y eso ya era complicado.

— Eso está bien —respondió sin saber qué decir, embrujado por el azul de sus ojos.

— ¿Has venido solo?

— No —negó también con la cabeza para darle más énfasis y hacerse entender también por encima de la música—. He venido con un amigo y su novia, pero han comenzado a besuquearse, así que me he ido a dar una vuelta un rato.

— Vaya, no eres un fan de los besos por lo que veo —bromeó.

— No —le siguió la broma—, a no ser que me los den a mí, claro.

Durante un segundo ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, rodeados de gente, pero sin ser conscientes de ello. Jensen quería besarle, pero no se atrevía. Temía meter la pata y hacer que Misha saliera corriendo, aunque por otro lado le estaba costando trabajo no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

Se echó ligeramente hacia delante, acortando el poco espacio que ya había entre ellos. Misha no se echó hacia atrás como había temido en un principio, sino que le ayudó a minimizar el hueco entre ambos. Eso era buena señal. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía sus labios rozando los suyos. Tragó saliva intentando contenerse para no saltarle encima como un animal hambriento. Fue entonces cuando Misha acabó el recorrido por él y lo besó.

Cuando ambos labios se juntaron, se separaron inmediatamente para probarse y demostrarse que los dos tenían ganas de ese beso. La lengua de Jensen encontró la de Misha y la abordó, haciendo que ambas bailaran al mismo son.

Habían juntado los cuerpos. Jensen le había rodeado la cara con sus manos para guiarle en el beso, para demostrarle lo hambriento que estaba. Misha le había rodeado la cintura, dejándose llevar por la música y por los empujones de la gente que lo acercaban más a Jensen.

El beso terminó tal y como había empezado, pero Jensen tardó unos segundos más de la cuenta en abrir los ojos. A lo lejos escuchaba una guitarra punteando una de sus canciones favoritas y pensó que no podría existir mejor momento que ese.

— Dale las gracias a tu amigo por haber preferido besar a su novia y no a ti.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa con los labios, sabiendo que esa frase era un adiós, pero sólo por el momento.

— Yo también le daré las gracias —le afirmó alejándose un poco de él en el sentido contrario—. Hasta pronto.

Misha asintió, dándole a entender que no tardarían en verse. Después cada uno se perdió de nuevo entre la multitud.

 


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE 3

 

 

 

Misha no volvió a darse un masaje hasta el miércoles de la semana siguiente. Cuando Jensen lo vio entrar, no pudo evitar que le temblaran un poco las manos. Nunca se había encontrado en esa situación y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

— Hola —Misha llegó hasta la camilla, se quitó el albornoz y se tumbó sobre la toalla que Jensen ya había preparado—. ¿Qué tal la semana?

— Bien —respondió demasiado rápido—. ¿Tú qué tal?

— Bien también —fue un poco escueto, pero realmente tenía poco que contar.

Jensen comenzó con el masaje. No sabía qué decirle y temió que, si improvisaba, metiera la pata. No quería que supiera que había estado pensando en ese beso más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. ¡No tenía quince años, por el amor de Dios! Pero algo había sentido porque no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza.

Intentando disimular se concentró en el masaje. Para él era una rutina diaria que podía repetir en el mismo orden, y sin equivocarse, mil veces al día. Tanto se concentró que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, fue cuando ya tenía la mano sobre el miembro de Misha. Éste, que tampoco se lo esperaba, le agarró la muñeca y lo sostuvo ahí, hasta que lo apartó de la tela. Luego se puso de pie.

— Tengo que irme —dijo con prisas, poniéndose el albornoz al segundo intento.

— Misha, espera —Jensen no se podía creer que fuera tan idiota. ¿Cómo podía haber vuelto a cometer el mismo error?—. Ha sido un error. Estaba concentrado dando el masaje que...

— No te preocupes, lo entiendo —lo cortó a toda prisa. Abrió la puerta y desapareció sin decir nada más.

El resto del día Jensen estuvo maldiciéndose tantas veces que acabaron por pitarle los oídos.

 

 

 

— Así que salió pitando —Jared sopesaba toda la información recibida.

— Sí. En cuanto lo toqué. Como si le doliera o algo.

— ¡Tío! —Jason le golpeó a la par que se volvía hacia él—. ¡Lo tengo! Se ha operado el pene. Del prepucio. Una circuncisión de esas, y por lo que sé, eso duele un huevo y no puedes empalmarte por lo menos en dos semanas.

— Podría ser —fue Jared el que respondió. Luego se centró en Jensen—. Así que, aprovechaste que me estaba dando el lote con mi novia para darte tú el lote con él.

Jensen suspiró cansado porque se lo había repetido ya varias veces.

— No me di el lote, fue un simple beso, y tampoco fue premeditado porque no sabía que estaba allí.

— ¿Y si le llamas para disculparte? —para Jason todo era muy fácil—. Imagino que tendréis su teléfono en su ficha de cliente, ¿no?

— Ya me disculpé en cuanto pasó. Me dijo que no me preocupase y se fue.

— Yo lo veo claro —Jared se estiró en la silla, brazos incluidos—. Lo de la circuncisión tiene lógica. Aunque también me decanto por eyaculador precoz.

— Si fuera eyaculador precoz se habría corrido el otro día con el beso —le recordó Jason—. Y con los masajes.

— Ahhh, es verdad —Jared chasqueó la lengua—. Tienes razón. Lo quito entonces.

Jensen dejó de oír la conversación de sus amigos. Se sentía fatal y desde que había pasado eso el día anterior, no había hecho otra cosa que atormentarse. Ojalá Misha no se tomara su descuido como algo personal y decidiera volver a darse otro masaje, porque necesitaba hablar con él.

 

 

Misha apareció al día siguiente. Jensen no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa al verle pasar porque normalmente tardaba algo más de una semana en volverle a ver.

— Misha. Me alegro de verte —no pudo ocultar su cara de alivio al verle llegar—. Siento lo del otro día, de verdad. Yo...

— No hace falta que te disculpes —lo cortó—. Sé que estabas concentrado y que estabas haciendo tu trabajo. No le des más vueltas.

Sus palabras parecían sinceras, y su cara al decirlas también, por eso Jensen finalmente respiró tranquilo y sonrió, sintiéndose liberado de su metedura de pata.

— No volverá a ocurrir. Te lo prometo.

— Está bien —sonrió.

— ¿Vienes a darte un masaje? —no pudo evitar preguntarle al verle aparecer vestido con ropa normal y no con los albornoces de la empresa.

— No. Tu jefa me ha dejado pasar porque le he dicho que tenía que darte un mensaje.

— Ah —sonrió al darse cuenta de que Misha se había acercado expresamente para aclarar lo ocurrido—. Gracias por tomarte la molestia en venir y liberarme de mi culpa.

Misha negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

— Lo cierto es que había venido para invitarte a tomar algo cuando acabases tu turno.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— Ah —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

— Si te apetece y estás disponible, claro.

— Sí, sí, claro. Salgo en una hora y media. Si quieres quedamos en algún sitio.

— Prefiero venir a recogerte y tomar algo aquí cerca. Te espero en la puerta en una hora y media.

— Ahí estaré —asintió reafirmando la cita.

Cuando se quedó a solas esperando a su próximo cliente, Jensen tuvo tiempo de pensar y analizar toda esa situación. Agradecía en el alma que Misha no le hubiera tenido en cuenta su metedura de pata porque no lo había hecho con mala intención. Le atraía desde el mismo instante en que lo vio, y quería conocerle más. Presentía que Misha podía llegar a ser un buen colega.

 

 

 

Y no se equivocaba. Durante toda esa semana y parte de la siguiente, Misha lo estuvo recogiendo a la hora de la salida para tomar algo rápido antes de irse cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

Charlaban de todo, cosas triviales, y ninguno de los dos había insinuado nada más. Eran dos personas que se habían caído bien y que pasaban un rato juntos.

— La carne cocinada de esa manera no me gusta demasiado —Misha estaba sentado cómodamente en su silla con una pierna doblada sobre la otra—. Durante una época de mi vida fui vegetariano, y, aunque ya no lo soy, no la incluyo demasiado en mi menú.

— Haces bien. A saber qué les darán de comer a los pollos del KFC para tener ese tamaño.

— Nada bueno —Misha se rió porque eso mismo lo había pensado él—. Aunque conozco un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí que hacen pollo frito muy bueno. Y es casero. Conozco a uno de los dueños y cría él mismo los pollos.

— ¿Sí? Habrá que ir.

— ¿Te apetece que vayamos el sábado? Nada serio, algo informal —aclaró rápidamente.

— Claro. Siempre estoy dispuesto a conocer sitios nuevos.

 

Durante toda la semana Jensen estuvo impaciente porque llegara el sábado.

Aunque Misha le había dicho que sería algo informal, él hacía demasiado tiempo que no salía un sábado por la noche como para saber dónde terminaba lo informal y empezaba lo formal. Un pantalón vaquero y una camisa era el término medio de ambas cosas así que optó por eso.

Le alegró ver que Misha había elegido la misma opción que él, pero con una camisa azul y no gris como él. La prenda le hacía juego con el color de los ojos y, mucho se temía, no iba a poder quitarle los ojos de encima en toda la noche.

— ¿Entramos? —le palmeó la espalda cuando llegó hasta él.

Jensen lo siguió, dejando a Misha que liderara la marcha puesto que ya conocía el sitio.

El dueño, un tal Robert, les tenía reservaba una mesa en una zona tranquila y poco transitada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto abierto? —Jensen giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados para memorizar el local. Le gustaba lo que veía—. No me creo que no haya estado aquí antes.

— Varios años ya, pero no se promocionan demasiado. Supongo que porque no les hace falta —miró el buen ambiente que tenía el local—. Estoy seguro de que, después de esta noche, querrás repetir.

Jensen no supo si se refería por la comida del sitio, por la compañía, o por ambas, pero le gustó imaginarse allí de nuevo con él.

El camarero, un joven asiático muy simpático, los atendió con amabilidad y les recomendó que probaran varios platos. El vino corría por cuenta de la casa.

Cuando Misha se levantó para agradecer su amabilidad a Robert por la bebida, Jensen aprovechó para echarle otro vistazo al local.

Era amplio, con distintas zonas según vinieras solo, con tu pareja, o con toda la familia. Eso estaba muy bien pensado. A esa hora, la mayoría de las mesas que había eran familiares y ya se marchaban, dejando el local bastante más despejado y algo más silencioso, cosa que agradeció.

Le dio un sorbo a su copa y se relajó en su asiento. Algo le decía que iba a ser una buena noche.

 

Apenas habían acabado con los entrantes y ya se habían terminado la primera botella de vino, así que el camarero les trajo otra, la abrió, y les sirvió a ambos.

— Como sigamos a este ritmo, para el postre no voy a saber atinar con la cucharilla en el plato.

Jensen asintió dándole la razón.

— Sí. Propongo que ésta nos la bebamos con más calma —levantó la copa para brindar—. Aunque debo decir que la culpa es del vino, que entra solo.

— Por el vino —Misha levantó su copa a la vez riéndose.

La velada estaba yendo muy bien. La misma botella se mantenía más o menos a salvo de ser vaciada a toda velocidad de nuevo, y ellos sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

— ¿Cómo acabaste siendo masajista erótico?

— Por una lesión en una pierna. En la universidad era jugador profesional, pero tuve un accidente y se jodió todo.

— Vaya, lo siento —Misha puso cara de pena porque realmente lo sentía—. Debió de haber sido duro para ti.

— Al principio sí porque no quería ser nada más en la vida, pero un día me desperté y pensé en ser práctico, así que aproveche los conocimientos que ya sabía del cuerpo humano y los utilicé a mi favor. Cuando llegué a la ciudad, me puse a buscar trabajo y no me salía nada. De esto hace mucho tiempo, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Vivía con una compañera de piso en un apartamento oscuro y asqueroso y no nos llegaba ni para comprar chicles —Jensen recordó aquella época de su vida con cariño, porque aunque lo pasó muy mal, esa situación forjó su personalidad—. Un día, mi compañera vino diciendo que habían abierto un sitio de masajes eróticos y buscaban gente, así que nos apuntamos.

— ¿Se te dio bien desde el principio?

— ¡Qué va! Era un desastre. La primera vez que tuve que _tocar_ a una mujer no sabía por donde empezar. A mi amiga le pasaba lo mismo, pero con los hombres.

— Imagino que era lesbiana.

— De las peligrosas, ademas —sonrió recordándola—. Tenía más fuerza que un leñador y la espalda más ancha que yo. Menuda mujer.

Misha sonrió imaginándose a la chica.

— ¿Y qué hicisteis?

— Al principio pensamos en dejarlo, pero había que pagar las facturas, y había que comer, ¿sabes? Así que nos enseñamos mutuamente —Jensen no le había contado eso nunca a nadie, al menos no con tanto detalle—. Ella me enseñó cómo tocar a una mujer y yo le enseñé cómo tocar a un hombre.

— Vaya, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

— No fue tan fácil, no creas. Nos tuvimos que emborrachar esa primera noche y creo que acabé vomitando sobre sus zapatos —se rió—, pero la segunda noche nos lo tomamos en serio y bueno... hasta hoy.

— Cuéntame más —Misha se echó hacia un lado para dejar paso al camarero para que recogiera la mesa.

— Me informan en cocina que la tarta casera de queso va a tardar unos minutos en estar fría y al gusto —les dijo el muchacho—, mientras esperan, Robert les invita a una copa. ¿Qué les gustaría tomar?

— Como beba algo más de alcohol voy a salir de aquí a cuatro patas —se sinceró Jensen—, pero mi padre me enseñó que rechazar una invitación es de mala educación, así que un whisky. Con poco hielo.

— Otro para mí —Misha le sonrió al camarero cuando se iba y luego volvió a centrarse en Jensen—. Cuéntame más, por favor.

— Sobre qué.

— Sobre esa primera vez —Misha no se anduvo con rodeos—. Me cuesta imaginarte más jovencito, inexperto, y siendo acariciado por una lesbiana.

— Dicho así parece un chiste —fue el mismo Jensen el que se rió. Agradeció al camarero con la cabeza cuando trajo la bebida y le dio un sorbo—. Veamos. Hmmmm... bueno, esa primera vez que nos tocamos, la primera sin contar la del vómito, ¿eh?, no bebimos porque queríamos aprender el uno del otro. No era un deseo sexual, sino era más el anhelo de pagar las facturas y comer todos los días.

— Ya.

Jensen respiró relajado bajo el efecto del whisky y memorizó aquella tarde.

— Nunca había tocado a ninguna chica de esa manera. Fue interesante.

— ¿Te gustó?

— Bueno, yo le iba diciendo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que me gustaba y tal, y ella me iba respondiendo lo raros y asquerosos que éramos los tíos —sonrió sonrojándose—. Como venganza me corrí sobre su camiseta de Cyndi Lauper.

Misha no pudo evitar echarse a reír imaginándose la escena y la cara de la amiga de Jensen.

— Estuvimos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, hasta que conoció a una chica, se casaron y se fueron a vivir juntos a Santa Mónica. Creo que tienen dos niños.

— Me alegro por ella. No la conozco de nada, pero por lo que le hiciste, se merece toda mi simpatía.

— Podría haber sido peor —Jensen le dio otro sorbo a su whisky—. Ahora que caigo; Llevamos mucho hablado pero nunca te he preguntado a qué te dedicas.

El semblante de Misha cambió ligeramente, pero lo supo ocultar bien.

— Hago software educativo. Programas y juegos para guarderías y escuelas, básicamente.

— Suena divertido.

— Lo es. Es muy gratificante cuando vas a algún colegio a ver la utilidad de lo que has creado y descubres que esos locos bajitos están aprendiendo cosas gracias a ti.

Jensen sonrió. Se le formaron varias arrugas encantadoras a ambos lados de los ojos que Misha no pudo apartar la mirada de él en un buen rato.

— La primera vez que fui a un colegio a comprobar mi trabajo, iba cagado de miedo.

— Normal. No voy a contarte cómo fueron mis primeras veces dando un masaje porque quiero conservar mi buena reputación —bromeó—. Las primeras veces suelen ser muy duras. No sé cómo luego se reúne el valor de volver a intentarlo.

Misha se encogió de hombros. Giraba el vaso en su mano viendo cómo el hielo se iba fundiendo poco a poco. Parecía sumido en su propio mundo de pensamientos, hasta que desvió la mirada, la levantó alcanzando los ojos de Jensen, y le habló muy serio.

— Vente al baño conmigo.

Por suerte Jensen acababa de tragar el sorbo que había mantenido en la boca, sino estaba seguro de que se habría atragantado con él.

No le dio tiempo a responder porque Misha ya se había levantado y había tomado rumbo a los aseos. Agarró el vaso con fuerza y se terminó todo su contenido de un sólo golpe antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la misma puerta.

Cuando entró, no había rastro de Misha por ninguna parte. Caminó hacia uno de los lavabos, abrió el grifo, y dejó correr un poco el agua. Se refrescó la cara y la parte de atrás del cuello y se los secó con un par de toallitas de papel. Al girarse, la puerta que estaba justo detrás de él se abrió, mostrando a Misha con la mirada profunda y brillante cargada de deseo. Jensen no necesitó otra invitación para ir hacia él sin preguntar nada más.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE 4

 

 

 

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, Jensen se vio arrastrado contra ella. Misha no era tan alto, ni tan fuerte, pero su fuerza engañaba. Él lo sabía muy bien porque llevaba semanas dándole masajes a ese fibroso cuerpo.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, nada tuvieron que ver con el único beso que se habían dado hasta entonces. Éste era un acto necesitado y desenfrenado donde ambos pedían a gritos dar el siguiente paso.

Misha lo hizo; mientras seguía besándole, bajó el brazo hasta alcanzar la bragueta de Jensen con la mano. Sobre la tirante tela, palpó ya un generoso bulto que amenazaba con hacer explotar los pantalones.

— Dime cómo te gusta —Misha le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera. Deslizar la mano entre la ropa fue tarea fácil. Jensen estaba más que duro, y le gustó comprobar que se endureció más al sentir su mano.

— Por eso me preguntabas antes, ¿no? —jadeó notando esos largos dedos recorrerle todo el tronco del pene.

Misha volvió a besarle antes de responder. Le mordió el labio inferior y bajó mucho más abajo, hasta perderse en el cuello de ese hombre.

— Joder —Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Cómo diablos sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles?—. Sigue.

Lo curioso era que Misha no necesitaba invitación para seguir adelante. Tampoco hubiera podido parar si se lo hubiera pedido. Estaba lanzado. Ese hombre lo ponía a mil por hora y eso no podía ser bueno.

— ¿Sabes que cuando estás dando los masajes, gimes cuando tienes que apretar las manos más de la cuenta?

Jensen asintió.

— Sólo gimo contigo.

A Misha le sorprendió ese dato. Dejó de besarle el cuello echándose ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarle.

— ¿Sólo conmigo?

— Sí.

Jensen no dijo nada más, ni siquiera intentó explicarse porque sus ojos lo hicieron por él. Eran tan profundos, tan verdes, que Misha se perdió leyendo en ellos.

Lo besó de nuevo, mordiéndole el labio inferior y tirando de él, haciéndole el amor con la lengua y reclamándole como suyo. Jensen se dejó llevar, gimiendo de nuevo ante esa nueva ola de placer. Sentir esa mano sobre su miembro erecto tampoco ayudaba a que las cosas fueran algo más lentas, porque si seguía acariciándole de ese modo, iba a correrse en cuestión de segundos.

Bajó el brazo y fue directo a la correa de su pantalón. Casi no le dio tiempo de quitar la hebilla cuando Misha se echó hacia atrás mirándole. Parecía desconcertado y sorprendido por ese movimiento. Jensen también se detuvo para mirarle.

— Misha, ¿estás bien? No quería...

Misha no le dio tiempo a explicarse porque, de un tirón le terminó de bajar los pantalones, ropa interior incluida, y se arrodilló ante él. Jensen no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

— Misha, no tienes que...

Y eso fue lo último coherente que dijo Jensen antes de sentir los labios de ese hombre alrededor de su pene. A partir de ahí sólo pudo pegarse a la pared y rezar para no caerse. El pequeño habitáculo del aseo le daba vueltas y si Misha seguía engulléndole de esa manera, él...

— Para —lo avisó—. Para, Misha —jadeó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando contenerse—. Voy a correrme.

— Hazlo —le alentó cuando dejó de lamerle. Levantó la cabeza y le capturó la mirada—. Quiero que te corras.

Jensen jadeó. El corazón le iba a mil y ya, después de esas palabras, supo con certeza de que no había marcha atrás. Cuando sintió esa boca rodearle de nuevo, todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y pegó las manos a la pared. Habría enredado los dedos entre los finos cabellos de Misha, pero temía hacerle daño. Sentía que el orgasmo avanzaba por su cuerpo como si fuera una gigantesca ola que lo arrasaba todo hasta que chocaba con el primer muro que encontraba.

Él se corrió de esa manera, desbocado y sin control, sintiendo cómo se descargaba en la boca y sobre los labios de Misha.

 

Abrió los ojos con pereza. Misha se había puesto de pie y lo miraba de manera jocosa.

— ¿Estás bien?

Jensen asintió como pudo.

— Sí. Dame un minuto para recuperarme y asearme.

Misha asintió. Abrió la puerta y salió cerrando tras él.

Desde dentro Jensen siguió unos segundos más apoyado en la pared. Se había corrido con tanta intensidad que se había desorientado. Había sido corto, pero tan satisfactorio, que se hubiera echado a dormir allí mismo. En lugar de eso se movió despacio, probando que sus pies le obedecían. Agarró papel higiénico y se limpió las pocas gotas rezagadas que habían comenzado a gotear ahora del glande.

Apretó la cisterna para dejar de ir el agua y salió del cubículo. Misha estaba frente a un lavabo. Se estaba lavando las manos cuando Jensen llegó a su lado a hacer lo mismo.

— No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí metidos, pero deberíamos salir ya o se van a pensar que nos hemos ido sin pagar —Misha se secó las manos con varios papeles y, tras desecharlos, caminó hacia la puerta—. Voy a salir yo primero para que nadie sospeche nada.

Jensen asintió. Era buena idea, aunque por mucho que disimulase, debía de tener una cara de recién follado difícil de ocultar.

Cuando salió del aseo, nadie le miraba. Apenas quedaban clientes y los pocos que estaban sentados en las mesas, estaban cenando metidos en sus asuntos, pero Jensen se sintió como si toda la ciudad lo estuviera mirando y señalando con el dedo. Al llegar a su asiento, la tarta de queso ya estaba allí esperándole.

— Te va a encantar —Misha ya tenía su cucharilla metida en la boca saboreando el postre—. Es orgásmica.

— Pues no sé si voy a ser capaz de soportar otro —bromeó llevándose la cuchara a la boca. Tras probarla tuvo que darle la razón, aunque si era fiel consigo mismo, nada podía superar los labios de ese hombre haciéndole una mamada.

 

 

 

Misha llegó de madrugada a su apartamento. Tenía el corazón desbocado y le temblaba el pulso.

Atinó con las llaves en la cerradura y las dejó puesta sin importarle que se quedaran allí a merced de cualquiera mientras avanzaba por la casa hasta la habitación de Ben.

Abrió sin llamar y encendió la luz del techo, haciendo que el hombre parpadeara confundido mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— ¿Misha? —preguntó rascándose los ojos.

— Ben... —jadeó—. Lo siento —llegó hasta su lado dejándose caer sobre el borde de la cama—. Lo siento. Te he fallado.

— Misha. Misha —lo llamó sujetándole la cara para mirarle a los ojos—. Cálmate. Vamos a hablar de lo que ha pasado, ¿entendido?

 

 

 

— Así que quedasteis el fin de semana —Jared, sentado donde siempre, esperaba su comida con paciencia—. Ya decía yo que no supe nada de ti ese día.

— Lo dices como si estuviera colgado todo el día de tu cuello —Jensen estaba de buen humor, de muy buen humor a pesar de ser lunes—. ¿Me echaste de menos o qué?

— Siempre, cariño —Jared le lanzó un beso y se incorporó cuando llegó su comida.

— Bueno, ¿y qué tal? —Jason dejó de masticar sus tallarines para volverse hacia su amigo—. Por la sonrisa que tienes y esa cara de idiota, deduzco que fue muy bien.

Jensen sólo les había dicho que habían ido a cenar y nada más. Aún dudaba en contarles la escena del baño.

— Nos reímos mucho —aclaró—. Se puede hablar de todo con él.

— Eso está bien —Jason parecía tan complacido como su amigo.

— ¿Te lo llevaste a casa luego? —Jared conocía de sobra a Jensen como para saber que su amigo no sonreía de esa manera sólo por una simple charla.

— No —Jensen masticó su arroz con verduras y se limpió los labios—. Cuando salimos del restaurante, dimos una pequeña vuelta y luego nos fuimos cada uno para su casa.

Jared levantó las cejas.

— ¿Y no pasó nada?

Jason salió en defensa de su amigo.

— Siempre estás pensando en lo mismo. Parecemos la versión masculina de Sex and the City.

— Ya sabemos quién sería Samantha —Jensen le sacó la lengua a Jared y siguió comiendo.

— Venga ya —Jared no se dio por vencido—. ¿Me vas a decir que tienes esa cara de haber escalado el Everest sólo porque habéis charlado toda la noche? Eso se lo habrá creído tu madre y tu abuela, y puede que tu perro también, pero yo no —lo miró fijamente—. Desembucha.

Jensen respiró hondo. Se llevó su vaso de agua a los labios y bebió más de la mitad. Luego miró a su amigo.

— Nos besamos en el baño.

— ¡Ja! —Jared se giró hacia Jason para reírse en su cara. Luego volvió con Jensen—. ¿Besarse en el baño? ¿Sólo? ¿Y qué más?

A esas alturas ya no había marcha atrás.

— Me la meneó y me la comió —fue todo lo vulgar y grosero que pudo—. ¿Contento?

— ¡Ja, ja y ja! —Jared volvió a carcajearse frente a Jason. Luego se calmó y se centró en Jensen—. No, no, contento tú. ¿Qué tal la come? ¿Es bueno?

— Tíos, estoy comiendo —Jason dejó el tenedor a mitad de camino entre su plato y la boca.

— Sí —Jensen no quiso decirle que, durante un segundo, había perdido el norte, porque entonces Jared no le dejaría tranquilo—. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

— Sí, por favor —suplicó Jason.

— Aún no —Jared no iba a rendirse sin conocer todas las respuesta a las preguntas que tenía en mente—. ¿Y qué tal él? ¿Al fin se la viste? ¿Te dijo por qué no quería que se la tocaras?

El semblante serio que se instaló de pronto en la cara de Jensen respondió a todas esas preguntas. Jared no necesitó nada más para comprenderle perfectamente.

— ¿No habéis hablado de eso? —preguntó—. ¿Y tampoco se la tocaste ni le devolviste el favor? Tío, yo soy ese tal Misha, y si me llegas a dejar con los huevos hinchados, te hubiera metido la cabeza en el water y habría tirado de la cadena.

— No me dejó tocarle, ¿vale? —respondió de malas maneras, consciente de su cambio de humor—. Cuando me estaba tocando, yo alargué la mano y él se apartó. Entonces se agachó y ya... se me olvidó.

— Qué pena damos los tíos —Jason seguía comiendo sus tallarines impasible a todo.

— Mira, Jensen —Jared se había puesto serio ahora que había visto el cambio de humor en su amigo—. Se nota que te gusta. Queda de nuevo con él, háblalo. Ya verás como es una tontería.

Jensen asintió no muy convencido.

— Voy a volver ya al trabajo —se levantó de la mesa dejando un par de billetes sobre la mesa—. Pagad por mí, ¿vale?

Jason esperó a que Jensen se hubiera ido del todo para volverse hacia Jared.

— No podías estarte calladito, ¿no?

— A ver, ese tío es raro y no quiero que le haga daño. Se nota que se ha pillado por él y no quiero que mañana venga llorando diciendo que se ha enamorado de un eunuco o algo por el estilo.

— Lo cierto es que es raro el comportamiento de ese tío —se quedó pensativo un rato—. ¿Qué crees que le puede pasar? Porque ya lo de la circuncisión no me cuadra.

— Yo sigo pensando que tiene complejo de pene pequeño. Acuérdate de mis palabras.

 

 

 

Jensen tardó varios días en volver a ver a Misha. Cosa normal por otro lado porque no tenía un día en concreto para ir a darse un masaje. Cuando lo vio aparecer, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— Hola.

— Hola —Misha también traía el semblante relajado—. ¿Qué tal la semana?

— Normal —respondió sin profundizar demasiado—. ¿Tú qué tal?

— Bien. Aunque el otro día me caí de la bicicleta y me he hecho daño en un brazo. He venido pensando que quizás pudieras ayudarme. Creo que se me ha quedado el tendón agarrotado.

— Déjame echarte un vistazo —Jensen le examinó el brazo moviéndoselo para comprobar la musculatura—. Con una sesión será suficiente. ¿Lo hacemos como siempre pero me centro más en esta zona?

Misha entendió perfectamente a qué se refería y asintió. Se tumbó en la camilla y dejó a Jensen hacer su trabajo.

Tenía miedo de volver a verle y perder el control. Lo había pasado muy bien cenando con él y temía que, lo que había pasado en el baño, hubiera estropeado la noche.

La hora pasó rápida y Misha se puso de pie. Llevaba toda la hora pensando las palabras, así que no iba a irse de allí sin decirlas.

— Me lo pasé muy bien la otra noche contigo.

Jensen, que se había dado la vuelta para secarse el aceite con una toalla, se giró y lo miró.

— Yo también, pero tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

Misha asintió, sospechando por dónde iban los tiros. No pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara esperando las palabras de Jensen.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste que te tocara en el baño?

Misha ya tenía preparada esa respuesta, Ben le había ayudado.

— Porque no nos iba a dar tiempo. Ya estábamos tardando demasiado y yo soy tan lento —apartó la mirada e incluso se ruborizó levemente—. No quería dejarte a medias. No me lo hubiera perdonado.

Jensen parpadeó escuchándole.

— Sin embargo te quedaste con las ganas. Eso no me hizo sentir bien.

Misha asintió. Se lamió los labios y se preparó a soltar la siguiente frase que también traía preparada.

— Pero podemos tener otra cita —sonrió—. Te recompensaré.

Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. Él también quería otra cita.

— Está bien.

— Si me dejas elegir de nuevo el sitio, no te arrepentirás.

— La vez anterior quedé gratamente sorprendido con el lugar, así que me fío de ti. ¿Cuándo te viene bien?

— Tenía pensado una cosa, pero necesitamos salir pronto para que no se nos haga muy tarde. Sería perfecto ir entre semana porque los fines de semana está lleno de gente y no se disfruta igual.

— Mi jefa me debe una tarde. Si la aviso con tiempo me la puede dar.

— Genial. ¿Te paso a recoger hoy cuando salgas y me dices el día que te viene bien?

Jensen asintió. Así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, tenían de nuevo otra cita. Una donde Misha le había dicho que le recompensaría. Ya tenía ganas de que llegara ese día.

 

 

 

Quedaron a mitad de la siguiente semana. Misha fue a recogerle al trabajo en un coche que había conocido mejor vida. Salieron de la ciudad y tomaron rumbo al sur. Por el camino pararon cinco minutos para comer algo rápido y seguir con el viaje.

— ¿Está muy lejos? —Jensen iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto mirando disimuladamente la mano que Misha mantenía permanentemente puesta sobre la palanca de cambios del coche. Hacía mucho que no veía un coche manual—. Porque no he cogido el pasaporte —bromeó.

— A una hora y media. Ya estamos llegando.

Jensen asintió. No estaba impaciente, sino expectante, porque no tenía ni idea de dónde lo estaba llevando Misha.

Media hora más tarde, cuando paró el motor en un pequeño aparcamiento de apenas siete coches, Misha salió de él y se dirigió al maletero. Jensen lo siguió y se lo quedó mirando.

— Ahora es cuando sacas un hacha del maletero, me descuartizas y me dejas tirado en una cuneta.

Misha le sonrió. Sin apartar la mirada de él, metió una de las manos en el maletero para sacarla acto seguido sosteniendo una toalla. Cuando pasó por su lado, se detuvo lo suficiente para que se enterara de su comentario.

— No temas; jamás rompería algo tan bonito.

Jensen curvó los labios hacia abajo, mezcla de sorpresa y deleite. Nunca le habían dicho que era bonito, quizás por ser un adjetivo demasiado femenino, pero le gustó cómo sonaba en los labios de Misha. Que ese hombre pensara eso de él le llenó de un sentimiento que no comprendía. Sin preguntarle a dónde iban, fue detrás de él.

Pasaron unas dunas bastantes altas y, cuando llegaron a lo alto, una pequeña cala se abrió ante los ojos de ambos.

Cerrada por dos enormes rocas a los lados y oculta por las enormes dunas de detrás, ese pequeño paraíso estaba ahí escondido de los ojos del mundo.

Sin esperarle, Jensen bajó el montículo de arena y caminó hasta casi la orilla maravillado por el lugar y el olor a sal.

— Este lugar es asombroso —levantó la cabeza hacia el sol llenando los pulmones, sintiendo los débiles rayos acariciando su piel—. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

— Hace unos años me bloqueé en uno de mis proyectos, cogí el coche y me puse a conducir. Sin saber cómo llegué hasta aquí —hizo una pausa para admirar él también el lugar—. Pero no estaba solo; esto es una cala nudista. Cuando me vi ahí en medio de tanta gente en pelotas...

Jensen desvió la mirada hacia él sin poder ocultar la mueca de su cara.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Misha se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Nunca has oído el dicho que donde fueres haz lo que vieres? Pues eso hice.

— Te quitaste la ropa.

— Toda —admitió—. Sólo me quedé con mi portátil y esta toalla que siempre llevo en el coche. Al final acabé el proyecto y fue el mejor de mi carrera profesional.

Jensen no pudo reprimir una carcajada grande y sincera. Incluso echó el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás por la risa.

— ¿Hiciste un programa educativo de un colegio en pelotas en una playa nudista? —siguió riéndose.

— Sí —se rió él también contagiado por Jensen.

— Me imagino las caras que pondrían los padres y profesores al saberlo.

— Por suerte esa clase de información me la guardo —admitió—. Hacía mucho que no volvía aquí. Durante un tiempo he tenido mucho trabajo y no podía venir entre semana. Los domingos es mejor no venir porque casi no se cabe de la gente que hay.

Jensen se imaginó la escena.

— Pues tú y yo aquí vestidos la estamos profanando, entonces.

Misha se volvió hacia él asintiendo.

— Tienes razón —se echó varios pasos hacia atrás para colocar la toalla al lado de una enorme roca y lejos de la arena húmeda. Luego comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Jensen lo miró. No tenía previsto nada de eso, pero no le importó. A la par, se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón, quedándose con los calzoncillos puestos.

— ¿Te vienes al agua?

La invitación de Misha lo cogió por sorpresa. No era verano, pero el clima ya era agradable. No obstante el agua tenía que estar fría.

— No traigo bañador —se señaló el calzoncillo de color blanco que llevaba puesto.

— Yo tampoco —Misha se señaló los suyos. Acto seguido se los bajó y los dejó sobre su montón de ropa, quedándose así completamente desnudo.

Jensen no apartó la mirada. Ni pudo ni quiso desviarla hacia otro lado, de hecho se hizo una nota mental; decirle a Jared que Misha no tenía ningún problema de tamaño con su pene. Era, sencillamente, perfecto.

 


	5. Chapter 5

PARTE 5

 

 

Atraído como una sirena, Jensen se quitó también la ropa interior y lo siguió hacia la orilla. Nunca se había bañado desnudo. Bueno, sin contar el viaje de fin de carrera, donde todos los de su promoción se bañaron desnudos en la piscina del hotel.

— Está fría —comentó por si Misha no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

— No tanto —y se lanzó de cabeza hasta zambullirse del todo.

Jensen lo imitó, intentando así quitarse de encima cuanto antes el frío que tenía. Al sacar la cabeza de debajo del agua y ponerse de pie, se topó muy de cerca con el cuerpo de Misha. Sí, definitivamente se le había quitado todo el frío que tenía.

— ¿Nunca has nadado desnudo en la playa? —Misha se echó hacia atrás dejándose acariciar por el suave oleaje y chapoteando despreocupado mientras se mantenía medio a flote.

— Cuando era pequeño solía ir a la playa con mis abuelos y, según me han contado, en cuanto pisaba la arena, me quitaba toda la ropa y me quedaba en pelotas —confesó—. Ya cuando crecí dejé de hacer esas cosas.

— Qué pena que hayas perdido esa costumbre.

Misha fue a degüello. Se podía decir más alto, pero no más claro. Jensen reaccionó acercándose a él mientras se abría paso en el agua. Lo primero que alcanzó fue un tobillo. Lo agarró y tiró de él hasta que lo tuvo al alcance de la mano. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaban pecho con pecho, con el agua cubriéndoles por el estómago y las piernas de Misha enrolladas sobre sus caderas.

— Puedo volver a recuperarla —le susurró sobre los labios. No sabía qué tenía ese hombre que lo volvía loco—, pero soy un hombre que se mueve por recompensas. ¿Qué obtendría a cambio de mi desnudez?

— Hmmmmm —Misha le lamió los labios salados por el mar—. ¿La mía? No pensarías que iba a dejarte solo y desnudo a merced de la mirada de cualquiera, ¿no?

Jensen le rodeó la espalda con los brazos.

— Así que, por resumirlo de alguna manera, lo que harías sería mear a mi alrededor para que nadie se acerque, ¿no?

— Más o menos, sí —y comenzó a besarle, restregándose descaradamente contra su cuerpo. Cuando oyó el gemido de Jensen, se echó hacia atrás satisfecho—. ¿Tienes algún deseo que siempre hayas querido cumplir y que nunca te hayas atrevido a hacer?

Jensen enarcó las cejas. ¿A dónde quería ir a parar Misha?

— ¿Y tú? —le preguntó, dándose él así tiempo para pensar un poco más.

— Sí. Siempre he querido que me hagan el amor desnudo en la playa y que se corra sobre mí, sobre cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, me da igual. Es algo que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer y que nunca he tenido valor.

A pesar de estar el agua helada, Jensen podía rivalizar ahora mismo con todas las rocas de la playa.

Animado por la confesión de Misha, él quiso manifestar la suya también.

— A mí me gustaría hacerlo sin protección —debía de estar volviéndose loco si estaba diciendo eso en voz alta—. No a lo loco con desconocidos poniendo en peligro mi salud, sino teniendo una relación donde confíes en la otra persona plenamente, tanto que sepas que no va a pasar nada.

— ¿Nunca has tenido una relación larga donde hayas confiado en la otra persona?

— Si te digo la verdad, no. Hace mucho que sólo tengo encuentros esporádicos que no llegan a nada. Creo que mi profesión les asusta.

— Qué tontos —Misha volvió a pegarse a él porque había comenzado a temblar.

Jensen lo notó y lo abrazó, intentando así infundirle algo de calor.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— No —se escondió en su pecho—. Quiero hacer realidad tu deseo —guardó unos segundos de silencio dándole tiempo a Jensen a decir algo. Al quedarse éste callado, siguió hablando—. Sé que nos conocemos desde hace relativamente poco, pero creo que sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Jensen apoyó los labios sobre su cabeza. Eso que acababa de decir Misha era muy importante. Tras unos segundos, acabó asintiendo.

— Lo sé —se separó para mirarle de frente—. Confío en ti.

Misha lo besó en los labios rodeándole con los brazos y pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Las palabras de Jensen lo habían emocionado porque eso de la confianza era algo muy importante también para él.

A tumbos, y sin separarse mucho el uno del otro, llegaron a la toalla que previamente Misha había esparcido sobre el suelo. Jensen se sentó estirando las piernas sabiendo de sobra que Misha lo haría sobre él. Le gustaba sentirle cerca y saber que el otro tampoco podía quitar sus manos de él.

Misha se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, rozando ambos sexos mientras lo besaba. Jensen se moría por descubrir más partes de su cuerpo, por tocarle y lamerle. Queriendo cerciorarse de que era real.

Bajó la mano entre los dos cuerpos para alcanzar ambas erecciones y las acarició. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba ya.

— Date la vuelta.

No tuvo que repetir la orden porque Misha la cumplió en cuanto la dijo. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se giró, sentándose de nuevo, pero ésta vez mirando al mar.

Jensen disfrutó de esa amplia espalda que tan bien conocía por sus masajes. Le acarició las vértebras y lo empujó un poco hacia delante de manera que Misha quedase a cuadro patas delante de sus narices. Puso ambas manos sobre sus nalgas y, separándolas un poco, arrimó los labios a ese prohibido lugar.

Cuando pasó la lengua sobre su trasero, Misha se contrajo y gimió, demostrando así lo mucho que le gustaba. Echó las caderas hacia atrás y se arrimó más a él, dándole a entender que siguiera.   
Jensen no le defraudó. Con una paciencia infinita fue abriéndole poco a poco, amoldándole con la lengua y con los dedos, ayudándole a recibirle sin dolor.

Lo dejó lubricado con más saliva y lo agarró de las caderas guiándole para que se sentara sobre él así como estaba.

Agarrándose el pene, lo orientó hacia el orificio de entrada y presionó el glande, el cual se adentró un poco dentro de él.

Jensen no podía apartar la mirada. Jamás había tenido tan buena visibilidad para lo que estaba haciendo. Eso lo excitó considerablemente, notando cómo su pene crecía algo más, estirando los sensibles pliegues de Misha.

Respiró profundamente y de nuevo se adentró en él. Misha lo acogió en su cuerpo lentamente, sin prisas, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ver cómo desaparecía para ser abrazado y estrechado de esa manera provocó una fuerte reacción en Jensen, que necesitó respirar profundamente varias veces para poder controlarse. Cuando hubo dominado la situación todo lo que pudo, guió a Misha para que subiera y bajara, indicándole lo que tenía que hacer.

 

Salía y entraba de su cuerpo amoldándolo para él, exigiéndole espacio y reclamándolo como suyo. A ese ritmo, sólo faltaba un poco más, tan sólo un poco más para correrse.

— Mish... —jadeó—. Voy a correrme.

— Yo también —el cuerpo de Misha estaba en tensión. Sudaba por el esfuerzo y el ejercicio. Había llevado un brazo hacia delante, y con la mano se masturbaba, buscándose él también su propio placer—. Córrete sobre mí.

Jensen asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior por el esfuerzo. No quería salir de ese cálido lugar, pero si no lo hacía ya, iba a correrse dentro. Le gustaba tanto la idea de marcarle con su semen, que no pudo refrenar por más tiempo el orgasmo.

Conforme comenzó a correrse, se introdujo un par de veces más, llegando todo lo lejos que podía con el semen.

Agarrando las nalgas de Misha con fuerzas, lo separó de él para salir finalmente y terminar de correrse sobre el trasero de ese hombre, manchándole por completo.

Con las últimas sacudidas, volvió a introducirse en él, ahora con más facilidad debido a la lubricación extra. El glande empujaba el semen hacia dentro haciendo que ese culito redondo y adorable lo tragara sin problemas.

— Madre mía —se dejó de caer hacia atrás sobre la roca, apoyando la espalda sobre ella y relajando finalmente los músculos. Su pene se resbaló y salió, ahora con menos dureza que antes.

Misha se giró con cuidado, sentándose como estaba en un principio. Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Jensen y lo miró.

— ¿Satisfecho?

— Mucho —suspiró feliz—. ¿Y tú?

Misha lo cogió por las muñecas y las llevó hacia detrás de su espalda, haciendo que Jensen lo rodeara con los brazos. Una vez así, le bajó las manos para que las pusiera sobre el estropicio que había organizado sobre su trasero.

Sabiendo lo que buscaba, Jensen lo complació y lo agarró de ambas nalgas manchándose así las manos. Un par de dedos recorrieron la piel, manchándose a propósito para luego introducirlos en el trasero de Misha.

— En la gloria —respondió siendo consciente del dedo inquisidor en su trasero.

Jensen le sonrió y volvió a besarle. Cuando bajó la mirada entre ambos cuerpos, se sorprendió al ver que Misha no estaba manchado. No había ni rastro de que se hubiera corrido, y eso le extrañó. Claro que todo el mundo no iba a ser como él, que menudo desaguisado le había montado en el trasero al pobre, pero... ¿nada?

Misha se dio cuenta de la mirada, se levantó con rapidez y caminó hacia la orilla.

— Voy a enjuagarme, ¿te vienes? —le gritó sin esperarle.

Cuando Jensen se levantó de la toalla apenas un par de segundos más tarde, Misha ya nadaba alejado de la orilla. ¿A qué se debía tanta prisa?

 

De camino a casa, Jensen iba pensativo y más callado de la cuenta. Quizás fuera el cansancio, o la satisfacción del momento. O puede que se estuviera engañando a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no había tenido valor de preguntarle si se había corrido? ¿Temía la respuesta?

— Tienes más morena la cara —Misha giró la cabeza tras comprobar que no venía nadie de frente en esa recta—. Te queda muy bien.

— No me gusta el sol —Jensen no pretendía ser antipático, pero le salió así—. Me salen pecas.

— Tus pecas son preciosas. Como tú.

¿Cómo podía estar enfadado tras esas palabras? Giró la cabeza para mirarle y le sonrió. Luego volvió a relajarse dejando de caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo. ¿Y si todo eran imaginaciones suyas?

 

 

 

 

Misha llegó a su apartamento, cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hacia su dormitorio. Iba a coger ropa limpia para cambiarse. Tenía arena en el pelo y en algunas zonas de su cuerpo a pesar de que se había dado un chapuzón antes de volver, pero no había sido suficiente.

Lo cierto era que no quería quitarse el olor salado de encima. Ni el de Jensen. Cerró los ojos y revivió toda la tarde. Nunca había experimentado nada así. Jensen era un tío fantástico con el que se podía hablar y reír a partes iguales. Era inteligente y sensible, y se sonrojaba cuando le decían algo bonito. Sin saberlo, estaba siendo su bote salvavidas cuando notaba que se ahogaba en el mar de su vida.

Cuando sintió una presencia tras él, se giró para toparse con los ojos oscuros de Ben.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó serio—. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

— Quiero dejar esto —Misha no lo miró a la cara mientras se lo decía. No podía. Se sentó en la cama y agachó la cabeza hasta dejarse de caer sobre las manos. La voz le salió amortiguada de entre los dedos—. No puedo seguir.

Ben caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

— Misha. Me lo prometiste.

— Ya lo sé, pero no quiero hacerle daño a Jensen —y ya se lo estaba haciendo porque sabía que se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

— Si me dejas tirado, me lo estarás haciendo a mí —las palabras de Ben fueron inflexibles y directas a donde más dolía.

Misha no necesitaba oír eso ahora. No podía. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y todo le daba vueltas.

— Ve a ducharte —Ben suavizó la voz, sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando Misha—. Luego hablaremos de todo. Tienes que contarme muchas cosas.

Misha asintió. Hundido, se levantó de la cama, agarró su ropa limpia y fue directo a la ducha. Ojalá el agua caliente pudiera hacerle olvidar la pesadilla de su vida.

 

 

 

La vuelta al mundo real supuso estar por la noche tumbado en la cama recordando ese maravilloso día de playa. Al menos así fue hasta que Jensen comenzó a darle vueltas y más vueltas. Cada vez veía con más claridad y estaba más seguro de que Misha le había engañado. No sé había corrido, cada vez estaba más convencido de ello, y tampoco se había masturbado, porque ahora que lo pensaba, no había estado el tiempo suficiente como para ello.

Al menos podía descartar que tuviera algún problema de erección o de tamaño. Entonces... ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Confiaba en él, pero no entendía qué diablos no iba bien.

A la mañana siguiente cuando fue a trabajar se sintió como una mierda. Toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza sólo le habían ayudado a no pegar ojo y a llenarse el coco de películas que su mente se había montado y que ahora ya no tenía manera de sacar de allí.

Cuando se sentó a la hora de comer junto a sus amigos en el restaurante de siempre, Jared y Jason lo miraron. Luego se miraron mutuamente. Jason le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que tuviera cuidado a ver qué decía. Jared no se dio por aludido.

— Déjame adivinar... ¿Misha? Vuestro día maravilloso se ha transformado en un capítulo de The Walking Dead.

Jason negó con la cabeza. ¿Es que su amigo no podía hacer preguntas normales?

— No —Jensen fue directo—. Fue... perfecto.

Jared parpadeó confundido.

— Pues no entiendo. Tienes una cara de acelga que da miedo verte.

Jason suspiró, sabiendo que debía de tomar él las rienda de la conversación.

— Jensen, ¿nos quieres contar qué ha pasado y por qué tienes esa cara?

Jared lo miró con asco. Los formalismos estaban para el jefe, el médico, y la suegra. A los amigos se les preguntaban las cosas sin anestesia, y ya está.

— Fuimos a una cala nudista, nos desnudamos, nos bañamos desnudos, lo hicimos sobre la toalla, nos montamos en el coche, y volvimos a casa.

— A mí me suena bien —Jason parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¿Micro pene? ¿Eyaculador precoz? ¿Folla mal?

— Jared —Jason ni lo miró—. ¿Podrías tener algo más de tacto?

— No —lo miró para responderle y luego volvió la cabeza de nuevo a Jensen, ésta vez sin ninguna paciencia—. ¿Nos vas a contar qué te pasa o voy a tener que buscar a ese tal Misha y partirle las piernas?

Jensen respiró hondo, intentando organizar sus pensamientos. Luego fue contándoles paso a paso todo lo que sentía. ¿Por qué cojones no le decía lo que le pasaba?

— ¿Estás seguro? —Jason intentaba asegurarse antes de dar una respuesta—. Igual piensas que todo el mundo es igual de espléndido que tú al... bueno, al terminar. Lo mismo ha retro—eyaculado.

— No —Jensen cada vez tenía la imagen más clara en su cabeza—. Apenas se tocó, ni se corrió. Lo sé.

— Creo que deberías de hablar con él seriamente —Jared se había puesto serio para dar su opinión—. Sobre todo ahora que te has dado cuenta que te importa algo y que sientes algo por él, porque es obvio que estás súper pillado.

— ¿Y si no me dice la verdad? —el ceño fruncido de Jensen indicaba cómo se sentía—. ¿Y si sigue mintiéndome?

— Eso ya es cosa tuya —Jared no podía decirle qué hacer porque eso sólo era decisión de su amigo—. Evalúa qué es lo que merece la pena y actúa en consecuencia.

Jensen asintió mirando la nada. Se levantó dejando su ensalada a medio comer y se despidió de sus amigos. Necesitaba volver al trabajo cuanto antes para poder llegar a casa y meditar sobre qué hacer.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, no necesitó volver a casa para enfrentarse a sus problemas, porque Misha apareció ante él un par de horas más tarde. No llevaba puesta la bata, por lo que Jensen supo que estaba sólo de pasada.

— Hola —le sonrió a duras penas—. ¿Vienes a por un masaje?

— No. Quería decirte que ayer lo pasé muy bien contigo. Nunca había vivido nada así.

Jensen cerró los ojos. No quería seguir escuchándole. No.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Misha? —fue directo al grano—. ¿Tienes algún problema que no me hayas contado?

Misha lo miró fijamente. No quería mentirle, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

— No.

— Sé que me estás mintiendo —le acusó, pero no levantó el tono, ni siquiera se enfadó. Simplemente le estaba haciendo saber que sospechaba algo—. No quieres que te toque, ni te tocas tú, ni te corres, y encima me mientes al respecto. Si tienes algún problema, por favor dímelo, porque yo... —hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y refrescar la garganta—... yo he empezado a sentir algo por ti. Algo muy fuerte, y para poder seguir adelante, necesito que confíes en mí, necesito que hablemos las cosas para poder solucionarlas. Por favor, Misha.

Ahora era Misha el que tenía los ojos cerrados intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— No... no puedo contártelo.

Jensen lo tuvo claro. Había comenzado a querer a Misha, pero antes se quería más a sí mismo, y sabía que si permitía que hubiera secretos entre ambos, lo que había comenzando a sentir se transformaría en algo malo. No quería callarse y guardarse las cosas. Sabía que eso iría matándole por dentro. Él necesitaba estar en una relación donde no hubiera secretos, ni mentiras. No quería que le hicieran daño.

— Entonces —respiró hondo dándose valor para seguir hablando—, creo que es mejor que no nos sigamos viendo. Te cambiaré las sesiones para que te las de Richard.

— No hará falta —lo cortó—. Si eso es lo que quieres...

— No, no es lo que quiero —negó con la cabeza mirándole fijamente—, pero no me estás dejando otra opción. No voy a engañarme fingiendo que todo está bien cuando no lo está. Yo no sé vivir así, Misha, lo siento. No sé callarme las cosas, no puedo mirar hacia otro lado cuando sé que algo no va bien. Yo no soy así, y si sé que me estás ocultando algo que no me quieres contar, es señal de que no confías en mí.

— Te equivocas —ahora fue él el que lo cortó—. Es que no puedo contártelo.

— Entonces volveremos a hablar cuando estés preparado para decírmelo.

El silencio que hubo entre ambos les dejó claro que ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Misha asintió, sabiendo lo que tocaba ahora.

— Cuídate, Jensen.

— Y tú —respondió temblándole ligeramente la voz.

Cuando Misha cerró la puerta tras él, ya no pudo controlarlo más y un par de lágrimas le cayeron por el rostro.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

PARTE 6

 

 

 

 

 

Alguien dijo alguna vez que el tiempo lo curaba todo. Posiblemente esa persona estaba demasiado ocupada con otras cosas como para darse cuenta de que el tiempo se negaba a seguir andando en esas circunstancias. Al menos eso le pasaba a Jensen, que por mucho que se centraba en su trabajo y en sus amigos, deseando que el tiempo al fin le concediera una tregua, éste no hacía más que aminorar la marcha. A veces era como si las manecillas del reloj fueran al revés.

 

Jason y Jared habían programado una serie de eventos durante esos días para animar a su desdichado amigo. Habían ido a varios conciertos, a cenar, a partidos de fútbol. Incluso una vez fueron a un desfile. Eso fue idea de Jason, y al final lo pasaron muy bien.

Cada vez pensaba menos en Misha. Bueno, no, no pensaba menos en él; se obligaba a no pensar en él. Cuando algún pensamiento que no debía venía a su cabeza, él lo rechazaba, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa.

Durante varias semanas la cosa parecía funcionar, hasta que se topó con él cara a cara.

Jason iba a dar una fiesta por su cumpleaños e iba a organizar una barbacoa para celebrarlo. Como no podía pedir días libres para encargarse de todo, relegó esa responsabilidad en Jensen, que tenía varios libres en el trabajo. Y ahí estaba él, con su carrito, su lista de la compra y en chandal. Ni siquiera se había peinado esa mañana, pero le dio igual.

Al doblar un pasillo, su carrito chocó contra él. Durante varios segundos se miraron, cada uno pensando si murmurar un simple hola y marcharse a toda prisa, o, por el contrario, saludarse como si fueran viejos amigos.

— Hola —Misha esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Hola —él le respondió de igual manera. No pudo evitar quedársele mirando. Misha tenía mal color. Incluso había perdido algo de peso, y eso para una persona ya de por sí bastante delgada, se le notaba bastante—. ¿Qué tal estás?

— Bien —respondió sin abandonar su sonrisa—. ¿Y tú?

— Bien también. Le estoy haciendo los recados a un colega. Tengo varios días libres así que le estoy ayudando.

— Eres un buen amigo —lo elogió. Luego dio un paso para alejarse de él—. Tengo que irme. Me alegro de verte.

Jensen fue a responder de igual modo, pero por alguna razón lo alcanzó y lo agarró de la muñeca para detener que se fuera.

— Misha —bajó el tono de voz mientras lo miraba fijamente—. ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara.

— Sí —carraspeó—. Llevo un par de días resfriado y durmiendo mal. En cuanto vuelva a recuperar mis ocho horas de sueño, estaré como nuevo.

Jensen no le creyó. Lo poco que conocía a Misha sabía que le estaba engañando, pero no le sorprendió. No le había dicho la verdad antes, así que ahora, después de varias semanas, no iba a comenzar en medio de un supermercado.

— Cuídate —le dijo, visiblemente preocupado.

Misha asintió. Esperó a que Jensen lo soltara para caminar rápido por el pasillo hasta la caja registradora. Pagó los dos artículos que llevaba y corrió hacia casa.

Una vez en su apartamento, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras él, se dejó de caer ahogado y mareado por el cúmulo de sensaciones. Notaba que le faltaba el aire y cada vez veía peor.

— Ben —jadeó, sintiendo que algo no iba bien—. Ben.

Por suerte Ben salía en ese momento de su dormitorio y lo vio. Cuando lo vio caer al suelo, corrió hacia él preocupado.

— Misha, Misha —lo llamó intentando que reaccionase—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes alguna reacción a las pastillas? —lo volvió a llamar sin tener respuesta—. ¡Misha!

 

 

 

— Hoy he visto a Misha.

Jared y Jason levantaron la cabeza de sus platos para mirarle. Entonces Jensen siguió hablando.

— Ha sido en el supermercado. Me lo he encontrado esta mañana. Tenía muy mala pinta.

— Define mala pinta —quiso saber Jason.

— Mal color, ojeras, más delgado, ojos sin brillo —guardó silencio recordando ese increíble color de ojos que hoy había echado en falta cuando lo había visto—. No sé. No parecía él.

— Tendría un mal día —Jared intentó buscar una explicación, como siempre.

Jensen también lo había pensando, de hecho el mismo Misha le había dicho que estaba resfriado, pero él sabía que esa falta de energía en la mirada no se debía a un par de noches sin dormir. Entonces se percató que, igual, estaba así por él. ¿Y si le había afectado tanto que había llegado a ese extremo?

— Le echo de menos.

— Mierda —Jared dejó de comer cuando escuchó a Jensen. Ya se temía él eso.

 

 

 

Misha se despertó algo desorientado. Estaba tumbado sobre la cama, tapado hasta la barbilla y con un temblor que no sabía de dónde venía. Se sentía débil y enfermo. Sólo quería hundir la cabeza en la almohada y dormir para siempre, soñar con su caballero de brillante armadura, ojos verdes y pecas acariciándole la cara.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Ben entró en la habitación con una taza de algo caliente en las manos—. Te he hecho un poco de caldo. Te sentará bien.

Misha se lo agradeció con un gesto. No podía moverse. Le dolía todo.

— Quiero decírselo, Ben, por favor.

— Ya queda poco, Misha, de verdad. Pronto habrá pasado todo esto y podrás librarte de mí —sonrió—. Aguanta un poco más.

Él podía aguantar, pero, ¿Y si esperando demasiado Jensen tomaba su propio camino para no volver a cruzarse con él nunca más?

 

 

 

Centrarse en el trabajo lo ayudaba. Ponía música relajante de fondo, se concentraba en los masajes, y dejaba su mente volar.

Los primeros días fueron duros, porque su mente lo llevaba directamente hacia Misha. Se imaginaba en un sinfín de lugares con él. Cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, intentaba pensar en algo completamente distinto, hasta que se dio cuenta que, luchando contra sí mismo, sufría más que si dejaba su mente volar. Ya se curaría solo. Ya llegaría el día en el que lo hubiera superado. Mientras tanto... ¿por qué no permitirse volar y ser feliz aunque fuera sólo en sueños?

 

 

 

— Echo de menos a Misha.

Jared tragó las palomitas que tenía en la boca y volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Ambos estaban en el cine esperando a que empezara la película y él ya se había tragado medio cubo.

— ¿Por qué? —podía parecer una pregunta tonta, pero no lo era.

— No lo sé —y era verdad; no lo sabía, pero lo echaba de menos—. Me había acostumbrado a él.

— Supongo que habrá algo más que eso, ¿no? —inusualmente Jared estaba más calmado que de costumbre—. ¿Qué sientes?

— Creo que empecé a enamorarme de él.

— Pero no te ha contado la verdad. No ha sido sincero contigo. Eso debes de tenerlo en cuenta.

— ¿Y si no podía decírmelo?

— No había allí nadie apuntándole con una pistola para que no hablara, ¿no?

— Ya —no parecía muy convencido—, pero tiene que haber algo más. Se lo noté en la mirada.

Jared fijó los ojos en el respaldo del asiento delantero.

— ¿Qué notaste?

— Que quería decírmelo pero que no podía.

— Amigo —suspiró cruzando una pierna sobre la otra—, estás jodido. ¿Te has planteado que, si volvéis a veros, la cosa siga igual, y él no te cuente lo que le pasa?

— Ya. No sé qué hacer.

Las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó, sin anuncios y sin nada. Eso dio por finalizada la conversación.

— ¿Jensen? —susurró Jared cuando aún estaban echando las las letras del principio.

— ¿Hm? —lo pilló con la boca llena de palomitas.

— Haz lo que creas que vaya a hacerte feliz.

Jensen no se esperaba esa respuesta. Ayudado por las luces de la pantalla, volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo para mirarle.

— ¿Aunque duela?

Jared le respondió de inmediato.

— Eres tú el que tiene que decidir qué duele más; estar sin él, o estar con él sabiendo que no te está contando toda la verdad.

 

 

 

Los días pasaban y, aunque debía de estar llegando el buen tiempo, el verano parecía haber pasado de largo pasando directamente al otoño. Esa tarde estaba especialmente fría, y húmeda, y soplaba un viento bastante desagradable.

Jensen llevaba días pensando en mirar las fichas de los clientes. Allí debía de estar apuntado el teléfono y la dirección de Misha, pero no se atrevía. Kim no le iba a decir nada si lo pillaba, así que ese no era el problema. No se decidía porque no sabía qué hacer luego con la información obtenida. No se veía llamándole porque no sabía qué decirle, así que decidió mirar su dirección e ir a su casa. Era más arriesgado, pero al menos no colgaría asustado como sabía que haría cuando le llamase.

 

La zona no estaba lejos de su trabajo y de donde vivía, de hecho conocía varios bares de ese vecindario. No estaba mal. Sencillo, con muchos apartamentos, y mucha gente joven estudiante.

El portal de Misha quedaba al final de la calle. La segunda planta.

Poco a poco se fue acercando. Iba por la acera de enfrente intentando mirar a todas partes. Podía imaginarse a Misha comprando el periódico en el quiosco de la esquina, o pidiendo algo para llevar en el puesto de perritos. Mirase donde mirase, podía imaginarle.

Hasta que lo vio de verdad.

No iba solo. Un hombre, quizás un par de años mayor que él, con la media melena negra y algo ondulada iba a su lado. Ambos estaban enzarzados en una conversación que Jensen no pudo escuchar puesto que estaban al otro lado de la acera. Parecía que acababan de comprar en el supermercado y los dos iban cargados con bolsas llenas de comida y un saco de pienso para perros.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Un compañero de piso? ¿Un nuevo amigo? ¿Algo más?

Hacerse esas preguntas le dolió. ¿Había llegado tarde como ya se temía y Misha había encontrado a otro que no hiciera tantas preguntas y que supiera entenderle sin tantos problemas?

Se quedó oculto detrás de un coche mientras los dos hombres pasaban por la acera de frente rumbo al portal. Luego se perdieron dentro.

Jensen no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, haciéndose a la idea de que, posiblemente, lo hubiera perdido para siempre.

Cruzó aprovechando que no venía ningún coche y caminó hacia el portal. Echaría un último vistazo antes de irse para siempre. Misha tenía buen aspecto, parecía feliz y tenía toda la pinta de que había comenzado a rehacer su vida. ¿Quién era él para aparecer de pronto y cuestionarle nada?

Apenas le dio tiempo de llegar a la puerta cuando Misha salió de ella arrastrando la correa de un perro. Frenó a tiempo antes de llevárselo por delante.

— Jensen —agarró la correa del bretón que apenas debía de tener un año y lo frenó—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Iba a por unos bollos de la panadería de ahí —señaló al fondo. Como mentira no era mala teniendo en cuenta que más de una vez había parado allí con Jared para comprar algo para desayunar.

— Ya no está el mismo cocinero y las cosas no saben igual, pero no están mal —comentó.

— Ah —fue todo lo que fue capaz de articular. ¿Qué se supone que debía de decir ahora? ¿Te echo de menos? ¿Quién era ese tío que venía contigo de hacer la compra? ¿Tenéis este perro en común?—. No sabía que tenías perro.

Era una conversación de besugos, lo sabía, pero era mejor eso que quedarse callado.

— No es mía —corrigió señalando así que era una chica—, es de un amigo, pero me gusta pasearla.

Jensen quiso preguntarle quién era ese amigo, pero no tenía derecho a hacerle esa pregunta, no cuando fue él el que lo echó de su vida.

— Tienes mejor aspecto que la última vez que te vi —le sonrió.

— No me pillaste en un buen día —le comentó—. Tú también tienes buen aspecto —guardó unos segundos de silencio pensando que Jensen le respondería algo, pero al no hacerlo, tiró de la correa del can para seguir caminando—. Me alegra haberte visto de nuevo.

Jensen lo vio pasar por su lado y no se lo pensó, no pudo, no le dio tiempo.

— Te echo de menos.

Misha se quedó quieto en el sitio, a un par de pasos de él. La perra, impaciente por salir a pasear, tiró de la correa, pero al no conseguir lo que quería, se sentó a su lado paciente.

Cuando salió de su estupor, Misha se volvió para mirarle. Durante unos segundos, Jensen pensó que le diría que ya era tarde, que no había marcha atrás y que se fuera, sin embargo las palabras de Misha lo alentaron, al menos al principio.

— Yo también te echo de menos —comenzó—, pero eso no cambia nada. Tú quieres que confíe cien por cien en ti, Jensen, y lo hago, pero hay cosas que no puedo contarte. No aún.

Jensen se impacientó viendo que iban a caer en la misma conversación que habían tenido la última vez.

— Es que no entiendo, Misha. ¿Por qué no puedes contarme qué te pasa? ¿Tan terrible es que piensas que no podré soportarlo?

Misha apretó la mandíbula, luego asintió con el mismo ceño fruncido.

— Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres —se acercó a él para que nadie más pudiera enterarse de su secreto—. No puedo hacer el amor. Ni puedo follar, no correrme ni nada. ¿Entiendes?

De las miles de cosas que se había imaginado, esa precisamente no estaba en la lista.

— Pero... Te empalmaste. Te vi.

— Tuve un bien día —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, pero poco más. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Jensen? Estar el resto de tu vida con una persona que no puede corresponderte, que sólo puede poner el culo o chuparla para poder suplir que no puede consumar nada más?

— Yo... —Jensen se había quedado sin palabras.

— Por favor —Misha cerró los ojos durante un segundo para hacer más efectiva la súplica—, no me hagas daño. No estoy en mi mejor momento y necesito centrarme todo lo que pueda en mí para no perder la cabeza del todo.

— No pretendía molestarte —reaccionó al fin, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Perdóname. No es mi intención volverte loco.

Misha sonrió.

— Llegas un poco tarde para eso —bromeó—. Cuídate.

Jensen no quería irse. Quería seguir hablando con él, preguntarle qué le había pasado, si eso que tenía era permanente y si podía ayudarle de alguna manera.

— Y tú —fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras veía cómo Misha se alejaba al lado del perro que al fin paseaba feliz.

Se quedó allí hasta que Misha desapareció al doblar la esquina. No sabía qué pensar. Tanta información había tenido el mismo efecto que si le hubiera explotado una bomba en la cabeza y la metralla se le hubiera incrustado en el cerebro. Por más que lo intentaba era incapaz de reaccionar.

Necesitaba una copa. Con urgencia.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

PARTE 7

 

 

 

Lo malo que tenía meditar demasiado era que, al final, uno se acostumbraba a ese estado permanente de estar agobiado sin saber por qué. A veces, por mucho que le des vueltas a las cosas buscando una posible solución, ésta no llega por mucho que te lo propongas.

Hasta que un día sonaba la campana.

Eso le pasó a Jensen durante varios días. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Misha una y otra vez, intentando encontrar alguna solución a su problema. Incluso estuvo mirando en internet alguna posible solución para poder ayudarle. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el paso ya estaba dado; Misha le había contado el problema, había confiado en él y se lo había dicho. Ahora la cuestión estaba en que era el propio Misha el que no quería estar con él porque no iba a poder satisfacerle como se merecía, pero él no quería nada de eso: simplemente lo quería a él. Se había dado cuenta que prefería mil veces estar con Misha sin poder hacer nada, que estar sin él e ir de flor en flor el resto de su vida.

Descubrir ese sentimiento lo llenó de positividad. Quería a Misha. Lo necesitaba a su lado. El resto le daba igual.

 

 

El tráfico estaba imposible. Eran caer dos gotas de lluvia y todo el mundo cogía el coche, por lo que todo se colapsaba, la gente llegaba tarde y de mal humor y eso repercutía al mundo en general. Menos a Jensen, que sólo tenía que cruzar la calle para ir a trabajar.

Desde la habitación donde daba los masajes podía oír el agua golpeando los cristales y las ramas del árbol que había enfrente moverse por el fuerte viento.

Entonces entró una chica. Porque confiaba en su jefa y sabía que no aceptaba menores de edad, sino con ésta muchacha habría dudado. Era nueva, o al menos él no la había visto nunca. La forma con la que cerró la puerta y lo despacio que caminó por la habitación le indicó que, efectivamente, era nueva. Y muy tímida.

— Me llamo Jensen —le sonrió mostrando todo su encanto.

— Mary —respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Llevaba el pelo largo y castaño totalmente suelto sobre la espalda y un gran flequillo le tapaba toda la frente. Unas enormes gafas de pasta oscura le enmarcaban unos ojos grandes y expresivos.

— Hola Mary —siguió sonriendo, tratándola como si fuera un cervatillo—. ¿Colchoneta o camilla?

Ella miró ambas cosas y no supo qué elegir. Se la veía totalmente perdida.

Aunque la decisión era simple, Jensen le echó una mano.

— Vamos a tumbarnos en el suelo, ¿vale? Las camillas son para los médicos —bromeó, intentando que ella se relajase.

— ¿Tengo que quitarme el albornoz? —preguntó con miedo una vez que estuvo sentada en el suelo.

— ¿Tienes algo debajo?

Ella asintió.

— Una toalla —respondió sin mirarle.

— No hace falta que te quites esa toalla. ¿Sabes el tipo de masajes que damos aquí, verdad?

Mary asintió ruborizándose.

— Sí.

— Bien, pues tú mandas. Yo voy a comenzar el masaje y seguiré hasta donde tú me digas. En cualquier momento, si hay algo que no te guste o con lo que no te sientas cómoda, lo que sea, me lo dices.

— Vale —se quitó la bata de encima y se tumbó boca arriba en la colchoneta, donde Jensen le había señalado con la mano. Mientras esperaba que el hombre preparara el aceite que iba a usar, ella respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Quizás ese fuera un buen lugar para expresar lo que sentía.

— Mi novio me ha dejado.

Por lo general, Jensen no solía ser muy participativo en las conversaciones de sus clientes, de hecho, si alguno se ponía charlatán, él manejaba la situación para que finalmente guardasen silencio, pero con Mary... esa chica parecía distinta al resto.

— Tu novio debe de ser tonto —se acercó a ella con las manos llenas de aceite. Se lo restregó bien por los dedos de los pies y luego comenzó con el masaje por el empeine de la chica—. Seguro que estás mejor sin él.

— Él —ella respiró entre cortadamente intentando hablar sin echarse a llorar—, él no ha sabido comprenderme.

— ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo con él?

— Dos meses.

Jensen hizo un gesto con las cejas sin que ella lo viera. Él había tenido relaciones más largas con comida que había olvidado dentro de la nevera que el tiempo que llevaba esa chica con su novio.

— ¿Por qué dices que no ha sabido comprenderte?

— Cuando era más joven, un chico de mi clase me acorraló e intentó propasarse conmigo.

Eso era serio, bastante serio.

— ¿Lo has hablado con algún especialista? ¿Un psicólogo, o tus padres?

— Sí, por eso estoy aquí. Desde aquel incidente no he podido dejar que nadie me tocase, ni siquiera mi novio. Por eso me ha dejado.

— Si tu novio no ha sabido comprender lo que te pasó, es señal de que no te quería demasiado.

— Eso me dicen todos —sorbió por la nariz, poniéndose más nerviosa al notar las manos de Jensen subir por la pierna—. Mi psicóloga me ha recomendado que haga cosas donde tenga contacto con gente.

Durante unos segundos Jensen se replanteó si ese era el lugar perfecto para ella o no.

— Mary —paró el masaje, cosa que nunca hacía, para mirar a la chica a los ojos—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres el masaje completo? —volvió a preguntarle. No quería tener ningún problema luego ni que lo acusaran de algo que no era.

— Sí —asintió con vehemencia—. Quiero hacerlo. Mi ex novio me acusó de ser yo el problema. Me llamó frígida y no sé cuantas cosas más, pero yo no soy nada de eso. Puede que nunca haya estado con nadie, ni sepa nada de nada sobre esto, pero no soy esas cosas de las que él me acusaba.

— Mary. Tienes que querer hacer las cosas para demostrarte que puedes, no porque quieras demostrárselo a los demás.

Ella se quedó pensativa. No había ido allí sólo por el idiota de su ex, sino porque quería hacerlo.

— Lo he superado —asintió dándose fuerzas a sí misma—. Por favor, sigue.

Jensen dudó unos segundos. No iba a repetirle lo mismo de antes porque no quería agobiarla. Mary era lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hacía y lo que no, y parecía decidida. Ahora tocaba concederle el beneficio de la duda. Ojalá no se equivocase.

— Está bien —volvió a bajar las manos al muslo, por donde se había quedado dando el masaje.

A partir de ahí guardaron silencio. En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el viento entre las ramas de los árboles y las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la ventana.

Cuando llegó el momento del masaje íntimo, Jensen dudó. No solía pasarle porque no conocía las historias de sus clientes, así no se condicionaba, pero después de saber la vida de Mary y que ésta iba a ser su primera vez... se sintió algo presionado. Tenía mucha responsabilidad sobre él en ese momento.

Se aplicó un poco más de aceite en las manos y comenzó a avanzar hacia su sexo. Lo hizo lentamente, rozando parte por parte, analizando la feminidad de esa chica.

Involuntariamente Mary cerró las piernas. Las volvía a separar para luego cerrarlas de nuevo. Jensen no iba a estar luchando contra eso, primero porque no era su trabajo, y segundo porque no creía que debía forzar a la chica a hacer algo para lo que no estuviera preparada.

— Perdóname —la voz de Mary era suave y delicada—. No puedo evitar cerrar las piernas. Es como un acto reflejo.

— Relájate —Jensen respiró hondo con la finalidad que ella lo imitara y lograra al fin tranquilizarse—. Date la vuelta y quédate de rodillas.

Mary no dudó en darse la vuelta, obedeciendo las órdenes de Jensen.

Una mano grande y caliente se posó en el centro de su espalda. Luego la empujó poco a poco hacia delante, haciendo que echara el torso sobre las piernas y estirara los brazos. En esa postura le masajeó la espalda y el cuello, haciendo que se relajara un poco más.

Cuando comenzó a bajar la mano por su trasero, pensó que si volvía a resistirse, pararía el masaje. La chica podía decir una cosa pero su cuerpo decía otra, y eso era lo que él iba a tener en cuenta.

En esa posición, Mary no podía cerrar las piernas, por lo que quedaba completamente a merced de él, al igual que su sexo, que no había manera alguna de esconderse estando de esa manera.

Los dedos cálidos y expertos de Jensen comenzaron a acariciarla como antes, recorriendo poco a poco toda la zona, analizando las reacciones de la chica y memorizando cómo iba a hacerlo.

Finalmente colocó un par de dedos sobre el clítoris de la joven y comenzó a frotarlo. Lentamente, apenas rozando las yemas con la sensible piel, dándole tiempo a ella a que se familiarizara con esa sensación.

Mary dio un pequeño respingo pero no dijo nada, ni se apartó. Eso le dio seguridad a Jensen para poder avanzar.

Aceleró los dedos, dando un poco más de presión por la zona sin dejar de acariciar en ningún momento. En esa postura todo quedaba expuesto, así que abarcarla bien era sencillo.

Estaba pendiente a las reacciones de ella. No le veía la cara, pero notaba la tensión en el cuerpo, cómo sabía que se había ido soltando y cómo había comenzado a disfrutar del momento. Su sexo también se lo dijo cuando se notó los dedos empapados por algo más que aceite.

Mary comenzó a mover las caderas intentando unirse a ese ritmo, a proporcionarse ella también parte del placer que estaba sintiendo. Entonces Jensen aceleró la marcha, obligándola a subirse al tren o a dejarlo ir del todo.

Y ella se subió.

Jadeaba sin ocultar lo que sentía mientras se movía al ritmo de esa mano, haciéndole frente y viviendo por primera vez esa experiencia inigualable.

— Jensen —jadeó.

A Jensen no le gustaba que dijeran su nombre, pero el tono que usó Mary no le molestó. Parecía estar asustada, como si dejase de controlar lo que sentía.

Lo cierto era que entendía lo que sentía, y para eso tuvo que remontarse muchos años atrás, cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo. Recordaba que no sabía qué había pasado, ni qué era eso que había sentido. Había sido algo contradictorio porque lo desconocido le hacía parar, pero una fuerza mucho más persistente insistía en que siguiera adelante. Hasta que se corrió. Por eso entendía lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

— Déjate llevar —el susurró—. No tengas miedo. Yo estoy aquí.

La voz grave de ese hombre le caló la piel. Le hizo caso y se dejó llevar. No tenía claro qué era eso que sentía, pero le gustaba. Era un hormigueo que iba en aumento, que le hacía olvidarse de todo, que le estaba dando alas para salir volando y dejar el mundo atrás.

Sobrecogida por ese momento, se dio la vuelta ignorando que, en el proceso, se le abrió la toalla dejándola totalmente desnuda a ojos de Jensen, pero eso también le dio igual. Apoyó los codos en la colchoneta mientras abría las piernas doblándolas ligeramente, rogándole a Jensen que siguiera por donde lo había dejado. Éste no se lo pensó y siguió, aprovechando la predisposición de la chica.

Nunca había visto una respuesta tan abierta como esa. Eso le sorprendió, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el historial de la chica. Ahora la joven parecía no tener pudor ni vergüenza. Desnuda como estaba, movía las caderas al ritmo de su mano, restregándose contra él una y otra vez. Los turgentes pechos se movían al compás, mecidos por el balanceo del momento, haciendo que los pezones reaccionaran poniéndose erectos y duros hasta casi doler.

Sabiendo que la tenía completamente a su merced, Jensen esbozó una sonrisa mientras deslizaba el dedo corazón por el clítoris, recorriéndolo y esparciendo la humedad por todas partes.

Cuando terminó el recorrido, se paró en ese punto que había notado antes y presionó la yema. Unió los otros dedos y los movió haciendo círculos rápidos cada vez con algo más de presión.

Sin poderlo controlar por más tiempo, Mary comenzó a correrse. El orgasmo le estalló sin saber qué era, pillándola totalmente desprevenida.

Contuvo el aliento mientras se mordía el labio inferior, dejándose llevar por el momento sin poner resistencia.

Cuando todo pasó, se tumbó jadeante sobre la colchoneta mientras Jensen le dejaba de caer la toalla encima antes de que la chica fuera consciente de que había estado todo ese rato desnuda.

Le dio tiempo a reponerse mientras se lavaba las manos y regresaba a su lado. Ella ya se había puesto el albornoz y miraba hacia el suelo.

— ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

Ella asintió sin despegar los ojos de sus pies.

— Tu ex es gilipollas —no se anduvo con rodeos—. Tú no tienes un problema, Mary. Lo tiene él por no haberte sabido comprender ni empatizar contigo. Tú lo has hecho conmigo en apenas unos minutos y no me conoces de nada. Así que ahora, fuera esa vergüenza y ese miedo y demuéstrate a ti misma que sabes echarle un par de huevos a la vida.

Mary levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Sin poderlo evitar, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

Jensen le devolvió el abrazo.

— Gracias —respondió echando la timidez a un lado—. Mi primera vez no podría haber sido mejor.

Jensen se sintió algo turbado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

La mayoría de sus clientes no tenían nada que ver con esa chica y saber que la había ayudado en algo tan importante en su vida le hizo sentirse bien.

Cuando Mary se fue, Jensen tuvo más claro que nunca lo que quería hacer con su vida, lo que sentía, y lo que necesitaba.

Se cambió a toda prisa, cogió su mochila, y salió pitando de allí en busca de Misha.

Antes de salir del trabajo se paró en el mostrador donde buscó las fichas de los clientes. Apuntó el número de Misha en su móvil y luego se fue, dejando a Kim mirándole sin poder decir nada.

Una vez en la calle, marcó su teléfono y lo llamó.

Dio señal, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, y cuando pensó que no lo cogería nadie, una voz respondió al otro lado de la linea.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Misha? —joder, estaba muy nervioso.

— Sí —la voz era más seria por teléfono que al natural—. ¿Quién es?

— Soy Jensen. ¿Puedo quedar un momento contigo? Por favor.

— Jensen —sonó algo cansado—. Estoy ocupado.

— Por favor —insistió—. Luego puedes mandarme a la mierda si quieres.

Misha no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Está bien. Estoy comprando en el supermercado donde nos encontramos aquella vez. Te espero aquí.

— Estoy cerca. No tardaré —le aseguró colgando la llamada.

Mientras caminaba hacia allí, su corazón parecía tener vida propia. Había meditado mucho sus palabras y las había ensayado miles de veces. Estaba absolutamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

 

Cuando llegó al supermercado no necesitó recorrer muchos pasillos para encontrarle.

Misha estaba en la sección de los frutos secos, con una bolsa de nueces en la mano, comparándola con otra. Cuando lo vio llegar, las soltó sobre la primera estantería que encontró y caminó hacia él.

 


	8. Chapter 8

PARTE 8

 

 

Jensen no perdió el tiempo. Ni siquiera lo saludó, ni le dejó decir nada. No quería arriesgarse a que Misha lo echara definitivamente de su vida sin haber dicho lo que necesitaba decir.

— Misha, estos días que he estado sin ti me he dado cuenta de que han sido los más tristes de mi vida. Yo quiero estar contigo y me da igual si hay sexo o no, me acostumbraré —sonrió a medias, nervioso como estaba—. Me acostumbraré a no tener sexo. Puede que al principio me ponga un poco tonto, pero lo lograré, me acostumbraré, porque sé que jamás podré acostumbrarme a estar sin ti.

Misha guardó silencio analizando sus palabras, mirándole fijamente a los ojos hasta que reaccionó. Esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó para besarle en los labios y abrazarse a él. Jensen aprovechó y lo agarró también, soltando sin darse cuenta un suspiro entrecortado.

— No había terminado de soltar mi discurso —lo sermoneó acariciándole la espalda—. Aún no te he dicho que te amo.

Nervioso, Misha asintió alejándose un poco de él para poder mirarle.

— Sí que lo has hecho, porque una persona que renuncia a no tener sexo durante el resto de su vida, eso... eso es más que amor.

— Vale, lo sé. También estoy loco —se acercó para hundir la cabeza en su cuello—, por ti.

Misha tuvo que respirar muy fuerte para evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan por el rabillo del ojo, y por mucho que lo intentó, no lo logró. Acabó limpiándoselas con el dorso de la mano consciente de que estaban en un sitio público y tenían ya varios espectadores.

— Necesito que vengas conmigo a mi casa —tiró de su mano para sacarle de allí.

Jensen se dejó llevar sin preguntar nada. Durante el corto trayecto que había de un sitio a otro, ambos estuvieron callados, conscientes de la presencia el uno del otro y expectantes por lo que iba a pasar luego.

Cuando Misha lo invitó a entrar en su apartamento, la perrita que conoció el otro día en la calle vino a saludarle. Misha le palmeó el lomo y la echó del salón.

— Necesito que conozcas a una persona.

Jensen comenzó a temblar. Por favor que no fuera a decirle que ya tenía pareja o que estaba casado o algo por el estilo porque no podría superarlo.

El mismo tío que estaba haciendo la compra con él apareció por la puerta del fondo cuando Misha lo llamó dando con los nudillos sobre la madera. El hombre se acercó hasta Jensen y le tendió la mano.

— Misha me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me llamo Ben y soy su compañero de piso.

Jensen respiró algo más tranquilo.

— Jensen —Misha caminó hacia él tras ver que se había sentado junto a Ben en el sofá—. Tengo que contarte la verdad.

— ¿La verdad? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Estaba viviendo una montaña rusa emocional y si salía de allí sin que le diera un infarto podía considerarse afortunado.

— Sí —Misha se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar—. No es cierto que sea impotente, bueno, al menos no es del todo cierto. Ben te lo podrá explicar mejor que yo.

— Bien —Ben se palmeó las manos y las frotó, encantado de hacerse oír—. Le estoy suministrando a Misha acetato de medroxiprogesterona. Para que me entiendas, esto es el componente que se utiliza para la castración química en pacientes enfermos como los violadores o los pederastas.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Jensen se puso de pie totalmente asustado por lo que estaba escuchando. Se volvió hacia Misha para mirarle fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Eres... eres un violador pederasta?

— ¡Por todos los demonios, no! —gruñó. Luego se volvió hacia Edlund—. Lo explicas todo al revés.

— Soy científico, no profesor de Barrio Sésamo —se quejó.

— Te lo voy a explicar yo. Por favor Jensen, siéntate.

Jensen se sentó con reparos. No sabía de qué iba eso y no podía evitar estar muy nervioso.

— Cuando te conté a qué me dedicaba no te mentí, salvo que omití decirte que ya no tengo esa empresa. A principios de año las cuentas fueron de mal en peor y decidí cerrar el negocio. A consecuencia de eso, le debo mucho dinero a mis trabajadores y si no les pago, me denunciarán y me meterán en la cárcel. He intentado por todos los medios pagarles, pero es demasiado dinero y ningún banco en mi situación me quiere hacer un préstamo. Puedo declararme insolvente, pero mis chicos no se merecen eso. Han trabajado muy duro y necesitan ese dinero.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la cosa esa que te estás tomando?

— A eso voy —lo calmó—. Mientras tanto, mi compañero de piso, Ben, aquí presente, es científico y trabaja para una farmacéutica. Me comentó que estaban buscando gente para un medicamento experimental que se usa para los violadores y los pederastas inyectándoles Depo Provera.

— ¿Depo qué? —el cerebro de Jensen intentaba no perderse con toda esa explicación.

— La Depo Provera es una medicamento similar a la progesterona, una hormona que los ovarios producen normalmente cada mes como parte del ciclo menstrual. Es un medicamento inyectable que previene el embarazo con cada inyección y dura tres meses —le explicó Ben ahora que estaban ya en su terreno.

— Aplicado en hombres les reduce la libido y la actividad sexual —aclaró Misha, por si acaso Jensen se dedicaba ahora a pensar otra cosa—. Nadie quiso someterse al tratamiento porque no podían garantizar que no quedaran efectos secundarios.

— Pero tú lo hiciste —abrevió Jensen.

Misha asintió.

— Pagaban muy bien, y yo necesitaba el dinero. No tenía otra solución.

Jensen los miró a ambos sin comprender del todo.

— Entonces... ¿Por eso no _funcionas_ bien?

Era una forma de llamarlo que a Misha le produjo cierta gracia, aunque no la tuviera.

— Acabo de terminar el tratamiento. Es pronto para saber si me quedarán efectos secundarios o no —resopló—. Al menos ya me han pagado y he podido saldar mis cuentas.

— ¿Por eso tenías ese comportamiento tan raro cuando nos hemos visto?

— Misha estaba empezando el tratamiento cuando os conocisteis. De hecho yo le sugerí sin que él supiera nada, que fuera a tu trabajo a darse un masaje. Así sabríamos si funcionaba de verdad o no.

— Las primeras semanas fueron una mierda porque la dosis que me aplicaban no era suficiente para mi cuerpo y cuando te veía, reaccionaba sin tener que hacerlo —se quejó recordando aquellos momentos—. Era una sensación horrible porque no podía controlarlo. Quería pero no quería —guardó silencio devolviéndole la mirada a Jensen—. No quería hacerte daño, pero no podía decirte la verdad. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de echarlo todo a perder y que no me pagasen.

— Me has vuelto loco —Jensen no pudo evitar responderle—. No te puedes ni imaginar la de vueltas que le he dado a la cabeza intentando entender qué te pasaba.

— Lo siento —la voz de Misha estaba realmente consternada.

— Yo ya no pinto nada aquí —Ben se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación—. Misha, recuerda que tienes que seguir apuntando lo que experimenta tu cuerpo.

— Lo sé —le confirmó mientras su amigo cerraba la puerta. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Jensen y lo miró. Luego se sentó a su lado—. Siento todo el daño que te he causado. No lo he hecho a propósito.

Jensen hizo una mueca con los labios sabiendo que lo que le decía Misha era verdad. Lo abrazó y le acarició la cabeza. Misha cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia. Respiró hondo y fue consciente de lo que dijo.

— Si quieres... dejar de vernos, lo entenderé. No puedo obligarte a que estés con una persona que no puede corresponderte.

Jensen rompió el abrazo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

— Lo que te dije antes en el supermercado era verdad, Misha. Te quiero, y te honra que hayas arriesgado tanto tu vida para devolver ese dinero. Como te he dicho antes, voy a estar a tu lado, tanto si recuperas tu libido como si no. Lo que siento por ti supera todo eso.

Misha apretó los labios.

— Gracias —lo abrazó hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Se sentía demasiado sensible para seguir hablando—. Lo siento. Son las pastillas.

Jensen no pudo evitar reírse.

— Al final va a ser verdad que todo ese rollo que se traen las mujeres con las hormonas es cierto.

— Oh, créeme que sí —se apartó limpiándose los ojos—. Jensen.

— Dime —habló muy bajito intentando calmarle.

— Si... si te cansas de mí, de esperar, o lo que sea, por favor, dímelo. No quiero que te quedes a mi lado por compromiso. No te puedo garantizar si voy a volver a la normalidad y no quiero que te veas obligado a nada.

Jensen lo besó para callarle.

— Ya hablaremos de eso si llegamos a ese punto, ¿vale? Sé que todo va a terminar bien, que vas a volver a empalmarte y que yo voy a sentirlo —le acarició el cuello con la nariz—. Cuando eso suceda, quiero que me folles tan fuerte que no pueda caminar en varios días.

Misha se rió por sus palabras.

— Tomo nota —murmuró aún pegado a su cuello.

Permanecieron así un buen rato más, hasta que la perra saltó sobre ellos reclamando atención para que la sacaran a la calle.

Contento de poder despejarse un poco y de hacer sonreír a Misha, cogió la correa del animal y salieron a pasear juntos. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero Misha estaba por encima de todo eso. Lo que sentía estando con él, la paz que le proporcionaba, las conversaciones tan geniales que tenían... todo eso estaba por encima del sexo y de todo lo demás. Asumiría las consecuencias que el destino tuviera preparado para ellos.

 

 

 

 

4 MESES MÁS TARDE

 

 

 

 

Jensen preparó la mesa, puso un mantel bonito, un par de copas altas y el vino favorito de ambos.

Misha debía de estar al llegar. Había comenzado a trabajar un par de semanas atrás en una empresa de transporte actualizándoles el obsoleto programa que tenían para hacerlo más moderno y funcional.

Poco a poco le iban saliendo trabajos de ese estilo y podía mantenerse de alguna manera después de haber usado todo el dinero que ganó con la farmacéutica para devolver el dinero que les debía a sus trabajadores. Ya estaba en paz con el mundo, pero no consigo mismo.

En teoría, que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad y quedara libre completamente de las hormonas y de los efectos secundarios de las pastillas tardaba tres meses. Ya habían pasado cuatro y nada, su cuerpo seguía como si nada. Ben le había aconsejado que no se preocupara porque eso influía negativamente en su recuperación, pero él ya lo veía claro; jamás volvería a ser como antes.

Su libido parecía haberse ido para no querer regresar nunca, y su apetencia sexual junto con las ganas y el deseo brillaban por su ausencia.

Jensen había hablado ocasionalmente con él para decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien entre ellos, y así era, pero a Misha le costaba entender que Jensen quisiera llevar una vida prácticamente monacal el resto de su vida, porque él no lo entendía.

 

Llegó con mala cara, cansado y con el cabello húmedo por la lluvia.

Jensen lo recibió con una copa en la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

— He hecho tu cena favorita.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el beso.

— No debiste de haberte molestado.

— Claro que sí —lo guió hacia la silla para sentarlo a la mesa—. Mañana me voy tres días al cursillo que Kim me ha apuntado para masajistas en Dakota y quería que esta noche fuera especial.

Misha no dijo nada. Ojalá esa noche fuera como tenía que ser. A veces se sentía más un octogenario que un tío joven.

 

Cenaron en silencio y, al terminar, se sentaron en el sofá a ver una película. Al rato, Misha se levantó. Había estado inusualmente callado y poco participativo en la conversación.

— Me voy a ir a la cama.

Jensen miró el reloj y frunció el ceño.

— Es muy temprano. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí —lo tranquilizó—. Sólo que estoy algo cansado.

— Entonces ven y descansa en el sofá. Yo te doy un masaje y si te duermes, te llevo luego a la cama.

— No —fue tajante en su respuesta. Llegados a ese punto en que ya no podía disimular que algo le pasaba, tuvo que contarle la verdad—. ¿Eres feliz conmigo, Jensen?

Jensen se levantó, asustado por esa pregunta.

— Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Misha no le respondió, en cambio siguió hablando.

— Yo soy feliz contigo, aunque no lo parezca, pero a veces me siento y pienso en todo lo que te estás perdiendo y que podrías estar disfrutando ahora.

Jensen ya sabía por dónde iba e intentó pararle.

— Misha...

— No, espera, déjame acabar. Si... en ese cursillo surge algo con alguien, quiero que sepas que te doy mi consentimiento. Tienes derecho a ser feliz y a divertirte. Eres joven, Jensen, y...

Ahora sí que Jensen tenía algo que decir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? —le preguntó enfadado—. No voy a enrollarme con nadie ni voy a follar con nadie, ¿entendido? Y no me pidas que lo haga ni me digas que lo comprenderías porque me niego a llegar a esa situación.

— Pero vamos a tener que llegar —Misha hablaba mucho más calmado que él, señal de que llevaba un tiempo pensando en eso mismo—. Ya han pasado cuatro meses y nada. ¿Realmente quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida viviendo como si fuéramos dos monjes franciscanos?

Jensen se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

— Ya te dije en su día que quiero vivir mi vida contigo, y si no hay sexo, pues no hay sexo. Para mí no es lo más importante.

Misha quiso creerle, pero no podía. Sabía lo apasionado que era Jensen. Recordaba perfectamente esa primera cena donde acabaron en el baño, o aquella tarde en la playa nudista.

Sintiéndose ahora más hundido que antes por haberle jodido la noche, Misha hizo una mueca con la cara.

— Será mejor que me vaya a la cama. Siento haber fastidiado la velada.

Jensen se mordió el labio y se sentó en el sofá de mala gana. Siguió viendo la película pero no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Ya no sabía cómo convencer a Misha de que él no buscaba sexo y que lo único que quería era estar con él.

Agobiado e impotente por la situación, apagó la televisión y se fue al dormitorio.

Misha estaba acurrucado en su lado de la cama. Todo estaba oscuro y no se veía nada, pero Jensen sabía que no estaba dormido. Aún a pesar de eso, decidió no molestarle. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó en silencio. Fue una noche muy larga.

 

 

 

El cursillo sobre nuevas técnicas de masaje se celebró en un hotel de segunda en un pequeño pueblo de Dakota del norte. Hacía un frío que pelaba y no había parado de nevar desde que había llegado. Desde la ventana de su habitación podía disfrutar de una vista fabulosa del jardín trasero del hotel, cubierto de un inmaculado manto blanco que no paraba de crecer lentamente.

No podía dejar de pensar en Misha.

Ese primer día en el hotel había hecho amistad con varios asistentes al evento y pronto hicieron un pequeño grupo. Había uno de los muchachos, un chico muy alto, con cabello negro y labios hermosos, que había mostrado cierto interés en él, pero su mente estaba con Misha. No iba a hacer lo que él le había pedido. No. Se negaba.

Bajó al bar para ahogar sus penas en alcohol durante un rato.

— Hola, Jensen. ¿No te han dicho que no es bueno beber solo?

— Hola, Tom. Te invito a una copa.

— Gracias —el joven sonrió, pensando que al fin Jensen había comenzado a bajar las barreras y sucumbiría finalmente a sus encantos.

 

 

 

Misha se despertó cuando la mañana ya estaba bien avanzada. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y por la mañana escuchó cómo Jensen recogía su maleta, le daba un beso en la cabeza y salía de la habitación en silencio.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó que su situación era completamente diferente, donde podían llevar una vida como una pareja normal. Le habría encantado algo así con Jensen, hacerle el amor en la bañera, pillarle desprevenido mientras cocinaba, o despertarle haciéndole saber que tenía ganas de juerga, pero nada de eso era posible, y Misha se preguntó hasta cuándo aguantaría Jensen algo así.

No quería que un día, dentro de veinte años, se despertara y se diera cuenta de que había desperdiciado su juventud y se echara la culpa de todo, básicamente porque no se lo merecía.

Sabiendo que no tenía que trabajar ese día, se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó para dormir un poco más. Quería abandonarse al mundo de los sueños, donde podía hacerle el amor a Jensen una y mil veces si le diera la gana y como le diera la gana.

En sus sueños, lo hacía gritar de placer, lo follaba practicando posturas imposibles, siendo capaz de aguantar horas y horas. En su sueño era un tío con suerte.

 

Poco a poco se fue despertando. Notaba que tenía la frente ardiendo y el pijama pegado al cuerpo por el sudor. Posiblemente hubiera tenido algo de fiebre y no se había dado cuenta. El día anterior se había sentido algo mal, pero le echó la culpa a su malestar general y al viaje de Jensen.

Se desperezó en la cama levantando los brazos para luego volverlos a meter bajo el edredón por el frío que de pronto le había dado. Volvió a acurrucarse de lado e introdujo las manos entre los muslos para hacer que entraran en calor con más rapidez. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía el pijama mojado.

— ¿Qué...? —se destapó rápidamente para mirarse bien mientras se ponía boca arriba. Ante sus ojos y, apretando la tela del pantalón, intentaba salir por todos los medios una erección bastante espectacular. Incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, se bajó la ropa y comprobó ahora sin nada que le obstaculizara la visión, cómo su pene estaba terriblemente duro y mojado—. Joder.

No sabía qué clase de perversión había soñado con Jensen, pero bienvenida fuera si había desencadenado la reacción de su cuerpo.

¿Y si eso era un reflejo mañanero algo bastante normal en la mayoría de los hombres?

Temeroso de que la erección desapareciera y de que todo fuera un sueño, bajó la mano hacia la entrepierna y se la tocó. Sí, era real, muy real.

La envolvió con su mano para analizarla. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía... Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar. Empezó a sentir esa inconfundible sensación de tocarse, de satisfacerse y de dejar ir esa energía que lo quemaba por dentro. ¿Cómo era posible si apenas se había tocado?

Incapaz de detenerse, dio un par de sacudidas y comenzó a correrse. Contuvo el aliento cabalgando el orgasmo mientras se corría con un chorro largo y espeso. Cuando terminó, necesitó tumbarse de nuevo para coger aire. Dios, cuánto lo había echado de menos.

Cinco minutos después se levantó y fue hacia la ducha. Ojalá eso no hubiera sido un hecho aislado, porque quería, _necesitaba,_ mostrárselo a Jensen, demostrarle que ya estaba bien, y follarle durante mil horas seguidas.

Esos pensamientos unidos a la temperatura cálida del agua, ayudaron a que tuviera otra erección casi en el acto.

Sin pensárselo mucho más, salió de la ducha, se secó, y llamó por teléfono para ver si quedaba algún vuelo disponible hacia Dakota para esa misma tarde. Si Alá no iba a la montaña...

La suerte parecía sonreírle porque quedaba un asiento disponible en un vuelo que salía en dos horas. Metió lo primero que encontró en una mochila y corrió hacia el aeropuerto.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

PARTE 9

 

 

 

Misha llegó después de cenar al hotel. Ya era tarde y había poco ambiente en el recibidor. Quedaban algunas personas esparcidas aquí y allá charlando tranquilamente. Agarrando su mochila con una mano se acercó hacia la recepción.

— Buenas noches, busco la habitación del señor Ackles. Jensen Ackles.

Un chico rubio que había a su lado se volvió cuando oyó el nombre de Jensen.

— Qué solicitado está Jensen —se quejó, arrastrando las palabras, haciendo gala de lo mucho que había bebido—, pero esa puta de Welling se lo ha adjudicado para sí.

Misha frunció el ceño. ¿De qué hablaba ese hombre?

— Disculpe, no le entiendo.

— Estaban en el bar hace un rato, si no están ya... ya sabes —y le guiñó un ojo lascivamente para hacerle entender lo que podían estar haciendo.

— La habitación del señor Ackles es la ciento ocho —respondió una muchacha muy joven al otro lado del mostrador—. ¿Quiere que le llame?

— No —Misha volvió la mirada hacia la chica. Le enseñó su identificación y le mostró una sonrisa encantadora—. Soy su pareja. ¿Podría darme la llave de su habitación, por favor?

La chica iba a decir que no, que no podían darle las llaves de las habitaciones a nadie que no estuviera registrado, pero asintió. Le hizo una copia a la tarjeta que Misha le había ofrecido y le tendió una llave cuadrada—. Es el primer piso, a mano derecha, al fondo.

— Gracias —agarró la llave y fue hacia los ascensores. A lo lejos oyó cómo el borracho seguía dándole la lata a la pobre chica.

— Lo van a pillar con las manos en la masa. ¡La que se va a liar!

No, Jensen no se habría ido con otro de buenas a primeras, ¿no? Aunque debía de ser sincero consigo mismo y reconocer que fue él el que le metió la idea en la cabeza. Si así había sido y Jensen había seguido su petición, no pasaría nada. Haría borrón y cuenta nueva.

 

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación no pudo negar que estaba nervioso. Incluso le tembló la mano un poco al meter la llave. Tras un pequeño click, la puerta se abrió.

La oscuridad era absoluta y no se escuchaba nada. Encendió una luz en la entrada de la habitación y miró al fondo. Sobre la cama, un bulto descansaba bajo las mantas.

Soltó la mochila a un lado y caminó despacio sobre la moqueta. Se repetía una y otra vez que estuviera solo, que no le hubiera hecho caso. Al llegar a un lateral de la cama, agarró la manta y la echó para atrás. Ante sus ojos, un Jensen profundamente dormido y boca abajo le dio la bienvenida. Incluso estaba roncando.

No se dio cuenta, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que no había nadie en su cama, aunque eso no demostraba que hubiera habido alguien antes allí. Pero no, no lo creía. Confiaba en Jensen, y si le había dicho que jamás le haría eso, es que sería así.

Se desnudó y se deslizó entre las sábanas a su lado. Luego lo llamó.

— Jensen —susurró para no asustarle. Al no tener respuesta lo volvió a llamar—. Jensen.

Éste se movió bajo las sábanas pero no contestó.

— Jensen —le acarició la espalda—. Cariño, despierta.

Ahora sí, al oír esa voz tan clara, supo que no era un sueño. Abrió un ojo y lo miró confundido.

— ¿Misha? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te echaba de menos —sonrió—. Así que he venido a hacerte una visita.

Jensen lo abrazó y se acurrucó junto a él.

— Si hubiera sabido que vendrías te habría esperado para tomar una copa —suspiró sobre su piel—. Había un pesado en la barra que no paraba de ligar conmigo, así que tuve que dejar la bebida a medias y subirme a la habitación huyendo de él. Me he bebido un par de botellitas del minibar. Saben fatal pero te ayudan a dormir.

— Ya veo —no pudo reprimir una sonrisa—. Jensen —lo volvió a llamar cuando vio que se había quedado otra vez dormido—. Jensen. Quiero jugar contigo.

Jensen farfulló algo entre dientes que Misha no pudo entender, pero se lo podía imaginar. Varias veces había intentado jugar con él, satisfacerle para que no echara de menos el sexo, pero Jensen le decía siempre que no. Tan sólo cedía cuando Misha le insistía mucho, mucho.

— Por favor —le acarició el pecho por encima de la camiseta—. Déjame.

— Eres muy pesado —se quejó cediendo levemente.

— No te vas a arrepentir —sonrió sabiendo la enorme, y dura, sorpresa que iba a darle. Levantó las sábanas y la manta y reptó hasta ponerse entre sus piernas. A los pocos segundos lo tuvo con los pantalones y los calzoncillos quitados.

Sin ninguna prisa, Misha comenzó a darle besos por el abdomen y los muslos, aspirando el aroma de la piel de Jensen y emborrachándose con él. Cuando alcanzó el pene, éste estaba comenzando a cobrar vida.

Con una paciencia infinita fue recorriendo con la lengua todo el tronco del pene hasta llegar al glande, el cual chupó y veneró como se merecía. Sabía que Jensen había comenzado a despertarse por los pequeños gemidos de placer que susurraba conforme la sensación iba aumentando.

Le separó más las piernas, hasta tenerle totalmente a su merced. Le besó los testículos y se los chupó, succionando con cuidado las pequeñas bolas una a una. Luego siguió su recorrido hacia abajo dejando un reguero húmedo y templado hasta alcanzar su entrada. Una vez allí comenzó a lamerle, lubricándole bien para a continuación deslizar un dedo.

El cuerpo de Jensen reaccionó tensándose un poco, notando esa intromisión y preparándose para lo que se avecinaba. Quería prepararle bien para recibirle. Ese momento era muy importante para él porque nunca lo había penetrado. Lo había soñado mil veces, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad real. Hasta ahora.

Cuando ya llevaba dos dedos, tenía a Jensen totalmente a su merced. Lo penetraba mientras se la chupaba hasta hacerle jadear de placer. Había llegado la hora y no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso.

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se dejó caer sobre ese fuerte cuerpo. Lo besó en la boca y le devoró los labios mientras se restregaba contra él. Bajó una mano para agarrarse la polla. Se dio varios toques, y la guió hacia el trasero de Jensen. Una vez allí se abrió paso lentamente por el estrecho canal. Cuando el glande estaba ya introducido, volvió a tumbarse sobre él para seguir besándole mientras se iba deslizando más y más. Entonces Jensen fue consciente de lo que sucedía. Se quedó petrificado mientras sentía ese _algo_ adentrarse en él.

— Misha —susurró.

— ¿Hmmm? —Misha sabía que se había dado cuenta. En la oscuridad sonreía esperando el momento en que fuera consciente de la verdad. No podía evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

— Dime que no llevas puesto un arnés como el que se ponen las lesbianas —le preguntó con miedo.

— No.

Jensen alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar el interruptor en el cabecero de la cama. La luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche se encendió haciendo que ambos parpadearan molestos por el cambio.

Misha se incorporó para dejarle ver bien. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas mientras salía y entraba en él.

— Misha —jadeó—. Esto es... —no logró encontrar la palabra adecuada, pero su cara lo decía todo. Sin poderlo evitar una lágrima se le escapó y rodó por la mejilla.

Misha se tumbó de nuevo sobre él y la capturó entre sus labios.

— ¿No estás contento? —quería saber qué sentía, aunque esa lágrima le había dejado ya bien claro la respuesta a su pregunta.

— Es el día más feliz de mi vida —respondió con un hilo de voz.

— Eso en unos momentos —le besó los labios obligándole a que lo besara de vuelta—. Ahora puedo demostrarte de lo que soy capaz.

Conforme dijo las palabras, se adentró todo lo que pudo, haciendo rotar las caderas, provocando que la punta del pene rozara la próstata de Jensen hasta hacerle temblar.

— ¿De verdad eres tú? —Jensen jadeó por la sensación, sin poder creerse ese momento—. Pienso que en cualquier momento me despertaré y que todo habrá sido un sueño, o quizás si me fijo mejor me doy cuenta de que llevas un arnés de esos y que nada de eso es tuyo.

Misha volvió a colocarse de rodillas sin abandonar el ritmo que había comenzado a adquirir saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo, así Jensen podía verle todo lo que quisiera y comprobar que no había ni trampa ni cartón.

— Todo es mío, Jensen —bromeó—. Bueno, ahora es tuyo —jadeó, paladeando esa maravillosa sensación—. Todo para ti.

Jensen lo agarró de las rodillas apretando los dedos en la carne.

— Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

— Pues prepárate —lo sostuvo por las piernas para separárselas un poco más—. Porque esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Alargó la mano para volver a apagar la lámpara, pero Jensen lo detuvo.

— No. Necesito verte.

A él le pareció bien. Le molestaba la intensidad de la luz, pero iba a complacer a Jensen. Se lo debía. Ahora era su momento para hacerle feliz.

La cama comenzó a crujir bajo el peso y el movimiento de ambos. Posiblemente despertaran a medio hotel, pero les dio igual.

Lo follaba fuertemente, adentrándose en él de una estocada dura y certera, haciendo que gimiera con cada penetración.

— Te prometí que te follaría hasta que no pudieras andar en varios días —le dijo jadeando por la falta de aire y el esfuerzo físico.

— Sí, sí —Jensen no se molestó en buscar más palabras para responderle. Estaba demasiado ocupado dejándose llevar.

Misha intentó retrasar todo lo posible ese momento, pero no pudo más. Soltando un gruñido que le nació de lo más profundo del pecho, aceleró más el ritmo mientras comenzaba a correrse en ese estrecho canal.

El semen caliente y viscoso se deslizó todo lo lejos que pudo abarcar mientras Misha seguía cabalgando el orgasmo sin poderlo controlar.

Jensen lo sintió. Notó esa sensación caliente unida a las embestidas de Misha. Era su primera vez, la de ambos. Algo que pensaron jamás sucedería, pero ahí estaba. Sin proponérselo y sin saber que era capaz de hacerlo, comenzó a correrse sin necesidad de ayudarse con la mano. Su pene erecto dejaba escapar pequeños chorros blancos sobre su abdomen, salpicando el torso de Misha cuando arremetía contra él con fuerza.

A los pocos minutos, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, Misha sobre su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente intentando analizar todo eso que había pasado.

— Jensen —la voz de Misha seguía entrecortada—. ¿Estás cansado?

Jensen ronroneó antes de responder.

— No.

— Bien —se incorporó sobre él para mirarle. No había salido aún de su cuerpo y ahora que había vuelto a ponerse erecto tampoco iba a hacerlo—, porque esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente Jensen se duchaba sin ganas. No quería ir al cursillo. Quería quedarse en la cama con Misha al menos durante otros tres días más. Cuando salió del baño se estaba abotonando la camisa, que era lo último que le faltaba para terminar de vestirse.

— Vas a llegar tarde —Misha apartó el portátil a un lado cuando vio que ese gigante se le volvía a echar encima.

— No quiero ir —parecía un niño pequeño que no quería ir al colegio.

— Tienes que ir y aprender nuevas técnicas de masaje para luego probarlas conmigo —bromeó.

— Como si fuera a ser capaz de prestar atención a algo en el cursillo sabiendo que tú estás aquí esperándome.

Misha sonrió. Él tampoco quería que se fuera, pero las obligaciones estaban por encima de casi todo.

— Sólo serán un par de horas. Luego tendremos tooooooda la tarde para nosotros.

Eso pareció convencer a Jensen, que se levantó de la cama tras darle un beso y caminó hacia la mesa para coger la carpeta que le habían dado en el cursillo.

— Más te vale que estés aquí cuando vuelva —lo amenazó antes de abrir la puerta—. Y empalmado.

— Estaré empalmadísimo esperándote —le guiñó un ojo—. Ya lo estoy.

Jensen no podía saberlo porque Misha estaba debajo de las mantas, pero algo le decía que era cierto.

— Joder, así no me ayudas —abrió la puerta para irse ya porque sino no se iría nunca—. Volveré en un rato.

Misha le puso morritos como si le lanzara un beso y volvió a su trabajo. Iba a aprovechar esas horas en las que Jensen no estaba para seguir con su trabajo. Al menos eso fue la idea inicial, pero luego, tras darse una ducha, el cansancio de no haber dormido nada vino a él. Se metió en la cama, apartó todos sus papales y se abandonó al sueño por un rato.

 

La mañana de Jensen transcurrió muy lenta. No se estaba enterando de nada pero le dio igual. Ahora mismo en su mundo sólo existía la polla de Misha dándole placer.

Mierda, pensar en eso lo puso duro allí en medio de la sala de congresos donde se estaba celebrando el evento. Se puso la carpeta sobre las caderas intentando tapar lo evidente, y siguió soñando con salir de ahí cuanto antes.

La charla terminó con algo de retraso y Jensen estaba que se subía las paredes. En cuanto los asistentes comenzaron a levantarse para abandonar el lugar, él lo hizo casi de un salto. Salió prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos y ni se molestó en tomar el ascensor, ya no sólo porque había sólo un piso de diferencia, sino porque a esa hora estaría totalmente colapsado.

Cogió las escaleras y subió directamente a su habitación. Cuando llegó no se molestó en llamar a la puerta y abrió directamente. Misha, tumbado en la cama mirando su portátil le dio la bienvenida.

— ¿Qué tal el cursillo? —le preguntó al verle dejar todo sobre la mesa y comenzar a quitarse la ropa—. ¿Has aprendido algo nuevo hoy?

Jensen asintió.

— Sí; que estar sentado más de tres horas con una erección de caballo entre las piernas dentro de un pantalón vaquero debería de ser considerado como un elemento de tortura.

Misha se rió. Jensen había llegado hasta él, libre de ropas y empalmado, tal y como había dicho.

— Te has duchado y no me has esperado —Jensen caminó a cuatro patas por la cama. Cuando llegó donde él, le cerró el portátil y lo echó a un lado—. Eso no está bien.

— Tú te habías duchado esta mañana —se defendió—. Además, necesitaba trabajar y tu olor me distraía.

Jensen ronroneó. Se echó a un lado para bajar las sábanas y luego afianzarse arrodillado entre sus piernas. Sin mediar más palabras, se agachó hacia delante y lo acogió en su boca, despertando en cuestión de segundos a la bestia.

— Ffss Jensen —hipó dejándose de caer sobre las almohadas. Jensen no había perdido el tiempo y había comenzado a lamerle con buen ritmo—. Como sigas así no voy a durar nada.

Jensen no le hizo caso y siguió igual de torturador. Escuchaba los gemidos de Misha, cómo le imploraba que fuera más despacio, que le quedaba muy poco, pero él no hizo caso. Apenas necesitó un par de toques más para sentir cómo Misha explosionaba en su boca.

El semen, caliente y salado, le resbaló por la garganta mientras seguía succionando, animándole a expulsar más.

— Eres cruel —lo acusó Misha cuando pudo recuperar el habla.

— Y eso que aún no has visto nada —Jensen se había incorporado para mirarle. Se relamía los labios absorbiendo las últimas gotas de semen que se le habían quedado en la comisura de la boca.

Cuando volvió a verle entre sus piernas, Misha se acomodó sobre la almohada otra vez, feliz por volver a ser quien era, pero sobre todo feliz por haber encontrado a Jensen, un hombre que confió en él por encima de todo y que apostó por el amor cuando ni él mismo habría dado nada por él.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
